Colorado
by HawkLeBeau
Summary: While stopping for gas, Remy comes across a young woman, who is in desperate need of some rescuing...from her car. Their interaction changes his plans and they aren't necessarily bad. STRONG LANGUAGE. A warning will be posted at the top of each chapter containing explicit love scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was asked by my wife to write something about Gambit after he left NOLA and before he joined the X-Men. So, I decided to write something up about his time with Dani's mom, Gabby. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you'll find this OC in my other story " Raising A Ruckus" where it's revealed they had an intimate past. **__**Anyway, this story should be plenty fun for you all. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

He had driven all day and swore to himself he'd fill up his bike once he made it to Colorado, but he crossed the state line an hour ago. Glancing down, he saw the needle at the 'E' and sighed inwardly. He knew he could go another ten miles or so, but he didn't want to push it. There would be a town about five minutes up the road, or so the sign said.

Coming up over the mountain a sigh of relief escaped him. " _Finalement_!" He said to himself as he pulled into the first gas station and stopped at the pump before he killed the engine.

Getting off the bike and standing, he reached for his wallet and opened it up to see ten bucks. His _last_ ten bucks.

" _Merde_." He cursed silently to himself.

Now the question was, does he fill up and keep driving or stay in town, find work and make a little extra cash? He was going to need the money eventually if he was gonna continue on his journey, so he decided to stay. He was going to fill up anyway. Walking around his motorcycle, he head toward the entrance of the gas station when he noticed an old Plymouth stop on the curb. Opening the front door, he walked inside and smiled as the attendant greeted him.

"Ten on t'ree." He said, handing the attendant the ten dollar bill.

The attendant took the ten and typed in the amount on his cash register, "You got it." He said, reaching over and pressing another button. "All set, buddy."

"I 'preciate it, _homme_." He said, heading out and walking toward his bike.

The old Plymouth was still there, but the driver had gotten out. A young woman, probably eighteen to twenty years old, caramel colored hair, tall. She had the hood popped and was reaching in, obviously knowing what she was doing. Keeping his eye on her, he unscrewed the cap on his bike and took the gas hose. Hitting the desired gas selection, he put the nozzle in and began to fill the tank of his bike. Facing the woman, he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her. She was frustrated and he could hear her grunting in anger. She obviously _didn't_ know what she was doing. The gas cut off automatically and he continued to pump until the ten dollars had been reached. Returning the nozzle back to it's home, he mounted his bike and roared the engine to life. Slowly driving around the pumps, he stopped beside the woman and killed the engine. She immediately tuned around, startled.

"Ev't'in' a'right?" He asked, seeing her face flushed with frustration.

"Does it _look_ alright?" She asked, snapping at him.

He chuckled as he got off his bike and walked to the hood of her car. "Makin' any strange sounds?" He asked, looking over the engine carefully.

"I heard a ticking noise for the past thirty minutes and then a pop right when I turned on to this street so I stopped." She said, walking up beside him and looking down at the engine of her car.

The woman had a citrus sent to her. He liked it.

"A pop, huh?" He asked, reaching down and pulling up a long, thick, rubber piece with grooves. "Yeah, y' can' be drive dis piece o' shit no mo'."

"This piece of _shit_ is my car." The woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is that, anyway?"

"Timin' belt." He said, showing where it is _suppose_ to go. "Y' car ain' gonna turn over now."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him. "It was just on."

" _Oui_ , but y' kill de engine and dis kin'a need t' be workin' _correctement_ fo' y' t' turn it on." He said, looking at her through his dark sunglasses.

"Shit." She said in annoyance and she turned around and looked at her surroundings.

"Where y' live? I take y' dere." He offered, seeing her look at him cautiously so he put his hands up. "Y' have my word as a gentlemen."

She looked him up and down. "Gentlemen. Right." She said, scoffing at his motorcycle boots, torn jeans, worn biker jacket and the red bandanna wrapped around his head. Not to mention his long pony tail that hung freely in the back.

He shrugged as he tossed the timing belt on the engine and dusted his hands off. "Suit y'self, _chere_." He said as he walked over to his bike and straddled it. " _Bonne chance_."

"Wait!" The woman said in desperation. "Look, I'm sorry. This was my first car that I bought with my own money. It's been nothing but a pain in the ass. I'm just frustrated."

" _Pas de soucis_. Can understan' de frustration." He said, getting off his bike once more and holding his right hand out for introduction. "Remy LeBeau."

He smiled when she took his hand and gently shook it. "Gabriella Preston." She said, finally giving him a genuine smile.

"Nice t' meet y'." He said, glancing over her face. "Offer still stand wit' m' takin' y' home."

He continued to smile, seeing her look at his bike with worry. "I've never ridden a motorcycle before." She said, looking back at him.

"Perfec'ly safe. Here." He said, grabbing his helmet and handing it to her. "Put dat on."

"What about you?" She asked, looking down at it before looking up at his face and seeing him shrug.

"How far y' live from here?" He asked, mounting the bike and bringing the engine back to life.

Gabriella climbed on the back and he could feel her trying to keep her distance. "About fifteen minutes down this road. There's a turn off." She said, trying to talk over the roar of the engine.

"Y' might wanna hold on t' me." Remy said smirking. "Don' wan' y' fallin' off, now."

When he felt her arms around his abdomen, he slowly started down the street, feeling her grip him tighter. They kept quiet as they made their way down the winding street passing stores, banks, walk-in clinics and neighborhoods. This was a nice little town.

"The road is going to curve left, but keep to the right!" Gabriella said over the loud engine.

Remy nodded his head as they came to the curved road and did as he was told. He took a dirt road back behind a neighborhood to a trailer park. Not many trailers were on the property. Maybe seven or eight the could see right as they entered.

Slowing down, he could feel her still tightly gripping him. "My house it at the back. Dead center." Gabriella said, leaning in and talking into his right ear.

Arriving at the light blue trailer, he stopped and killed the engine, letting her get off before he dropped the stand and locked the handle bars. "Nice place." He said, pocketing the keys.

"You don't have to be nice." Gabriella said, taking his helmet off. "This place is a dump."

"Been on de road fo' t'ree years. Don' know de places I seen, _chere_." He said, taking his helmet from her and hanging it on the right handle bar. "Dis be a sight fo' sore eyes."

Gabriella smiled as she saw her dad's pick up truck. "Come on. My dad will want to thank you for helping me." She said, motioning for him to follow.

Shrugging, he followed her to the rickety front steps that lead to the door. Forcing it open, she held the screen door for him as they entered.

"Dad?" Gabriella called, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the rack by the door.

Remy couldn't help but notice her shoulders, exposed by the tank top she was wearing. The large coat she wore hid her figure. That wasn't fair.

Heavy foot steps sounded and then a large man with a belly came around the corner. "What's up, baby?" Her dad was a big burley man and he eyed Remy with caution.

"My car broke down on Lemon Street and Remy here brought me home. He said my timing belt is what's broken." Gabriella said.

Her dad sighed. "I knew that thing was going to die. On Lemon Street, no less." He said, making Remy chuckle. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

" _Mon plaisir_." Remy said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"You said the timing belt?" Her father asked, walking closer to them.

"Yeah." Gabriella said as she watched her father extend his hand out for Remy.

"David." He said, introducing himself. "Haven't seen you before."

"Headin' nort'. I be stoppin' fo' gas, den I seen yo' daughter cursin' dat car t' hell." Remy said, making her father laugh. "Trut' is, use m' last ten bucks on gas. T'inkin' bout findin' some work. Y' know o' any places 'round here?"

David rest his hands at his sides. "You can help me in my shop. I'll give you fifty bucks a day. All I can spare." He said.

Remy smiled. "T'ink we got a deal, _mon_ _ami_." He said, giving David a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Next question be, dere a hotel 'round here I can hol' up in?"

David shook his head. "If you used your last ten on gas, you can stay here for the night. Work in my shop tomorrow and you'll be able to get a night in a hotel. I'll bump it to seventy five for tomorrow, so you can get groceries. How's that sound?" He asked.

" _Génial_. Be great." He said, flashing a friendly grin.

"I'm afraid we don't have an extra room, but you can have the living room." David said, turning toward the old, worn leather couch. "It isn't the Hilton, but it's a comfy couch."

"Be fine." Remy said.

"Well, if you want I can show you my shop? You can get familiar with it and all." David said.

"Sure." Remy said looking at Gabriella. "De daughter of a mechanic don' know not'in' 'bout cars?"

"I'm not into that." Gabby said, shaking her head. "Too messy."

Cracking a half grin, Remy's eyes darted to David reaching in his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "You can come too, Gabby." Her father said.

Gabby shrugged. "Sure." She said as they all head outside and toward the old red pick up truck.

"Pile in." David said as he opened the driver's side and got in.

"I can sit in de back." Remy said, thumbing toward the flat bed.

"If you want the cops to arrest you, then go for it." Gabby said. "They're pretty strict about that. Come on. I'll sit in the middle."

Watching Gabby climb in, Remy walked up and climbed in after her. Closing the door, he looked at her and saw a slight blush on her cheeks. They were nice and cozy. Practically smashed against each other, because of her father's large size. Flashing her a flirty grin, David started up the engine and head out down the dirt road.

"So, Remy." David began. "Where are you from?"

"De sout'." He said, watching the scenery as they drove on before looking in David's direction.

David chuckled. "I figured that much." He said glancing his way before returning his eyes to the road. "What state?"

"Lou'siana." Remy said, looking at Gabby.

"I've never been there." David said, carrying the conversation. "What's it like?"

"Green, wet, full o' m'squitoes." He said, making them both laugh. "But de food's where it's at."

"Mm." David said as they stopped at a red light. "I'd love to try some good ol' southern food. They attempt it in restaurants here, but I'm sure it's nothing like down there."

"Been on de road fo' t'ree years. Miss de food. Ain' come across anyt'in' close t' it." Remy said smiling at David, but noticing Gabby look over his face.

When the light turned green, David drove a few more blocks before turning on to a rural street and pulling up to an old shop. It was definitely in need of some repairs and a coat of paint or two, but Remy liked it.

Parking the truck, they piled out. "Well, this is it." David said, closing the door of the truck. "I know it's a pile of junk, but it keeps me and my daughter fed and housed."

Taking a few steps closer, Remy placed his hands on his hips. "I like it." He said, looking back at David. "Cozy, no?"

David smiled at Remy's appreciation of his shop. "Thank you." He said walking up and giving Remy a friendly clap on the back. "Come on. I'll show you the inside."

David started for the garage door and Remy glanced back at Gabby with a grin before he followed her dad. Opening the lock with a key on his keyring, David lifted the garage door to reveal a full auto garage.

" _C'est manifique_." Remy said, walking in and looking around. "Look like y' got ev'yt'in' in here, _homme_."

"This is my second home. My passion is cars." David said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I t'ink fate brought us t'get'er." Remy said. "I been known t' fix up a few cars back home. Enjoyed every moment o' it."

"Perfect!" David said with a smile as he walked up to Remy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I start every morning at seven. Hope that isn't too early."

" _Non_. Be fine, _mon ami_." Remy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I 'ppreciate all dis."

"Well, it's in my nature to help out. Apparently it's in yours, too." David said as he turned to Gabby, who was still at the garage's entrance. "Let's get some dinner. What do you say?"

"Don' exac'ly have de money." Remy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it, Remy. It's on me." David said as they piled into the truck and head to a little diner halfway between the auto garage and their house. "This is my favorite place."

The diner looked like your typical place out of a movie and Remy swore he'd either see a fight or get abducted by aliens. Walking inside, they took a seat in a booth. Gabby sat by her dad and Remy sat across from them.

"Hey David." An older woman said, walking up to them.

"I'll have my usual dinner, Retha." David said, letting Gabby order.

"I'll just have a cheese burger. No pickles, please. Cooked well with a Coke." Gabby said.

"And for you?" Retha looked at Remy.

"Bacon cheese burger. Ev't'in' on it. Medium." He said. "An' a beer."

"Whoa, son." David put his hand out. "I'm sorry, but we don't drink in my household. You'll have to order something else."

" _Je m'excuse_." Remy said. "Coke be fine."

"Alrght, I'll get this right in." Retha said as she walked to the back.

"Sorry 'bout dat." Remy said, feeling how awkward it was now.

"Alcohol is the one thing I won't allow in my home or family. I know we come from different backgrounds, but I can't put my money toward that." David apologized.

Remy shook his head. "No, I 'pologize. I didn' ask. I live wit'out it jus' fine." He said, seeing David smile. "Gonna be honest wit' y'. I smoke."

David shrugged. "As long as it's not in my house or the auto garage, there won't be a problem." He said, "Unless it's marijuana, then we have a problem."

Cracking a grin, Remy shook his head. " _Non_. Only smoke cigarettes." He said.

"Good." David said as he looked at Gabby. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"Open to two." She answered, glancing at Remy.

"She works at a little café across town." David said. "Some pretty damn good coffee."

"Maybe I stop by." Remy said, giving her a half grin. "I be a fan o' coffee."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Sure. " She said. "I'll be there." She turned to David. "What about my car?"

"I'll take you to work tomorrow. Then Remy and I will work on it to get it back up and running." David said, looking at Remy, seeing him nod in agreement. "Hopefully we'll be able to drop it off at work."

Gabby nodded as she looked at Remy again. He narrowed his gaze at her and slightly smiled, making her blush and look away. Her lips were well defined and full. Luscious. She had an exceptional body. Very voluptuous and curvy. Breasts were a nice, full size. Damn, he was thinking about sex already.

Retha came back minutes later with their food and they dug in. The burger was quite tasty to Remy's surprise and he honestly would order it again the next time he stopped by. When they finished, David left a tip and they piled in the truck and head home. Before heading inside the trailer, Remy grabbed the satchel off his bike containing his clothes. When he entered took his leather biker jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Mind if I get a shower?" He asked, looking at David.

"Not at all." David said. "Help yourself to whatever is in there. Towels are in the closet across from the sink.

" _Merci_." Remy said, flashing a smile at Gabby before he head down the hall and took a left when he saw the bathroom.

A standing shower, a toilet and a sink where crammed into this tiny space, but it was fine. He hadn't showered in almost a week and he desperately wanted, and needed, one. Stripping from his clothes, he sat the satchel on the closed toilet seat before turning on the shower. He didn't want to use the hot water, so he took a lukewarm one. Stepping inside, he found David's shampoo. It was quite musky, but it was better than smelling like strawberries and cream. Lathering up his long hair, he washed it all out before he quickly washed every inch of his body, rinsing that off as well.

Killing the water, he took the towel from the rack and dried himself off before stepping out on to the bathmat. Drying his hair as best as he could, he opened his satchel and took out a pair of old, worn, thin sweats and slipped them on. Draping the towel over his shoulders, he pulled his hair through and put it back up, but into a bun this time.

Taking his satchel, he opened the door and nearly ran into Gabby. "Whoa! Sorry!" She said, looking directly at his chest before trailing down his stomach and then snapping her eyes back up to his face and focusing on his black and red eyes. "S-sorry about that."

"'S fine." Remy said softly as he watched her quickly walk into the room on the right.

Heading into the living room, he watched David put some thin blankets on the couch as well as a pillow.

"T'ank you." Remy said, making David turn around and seeing him notice his different eyes, but played it off.

"My pleasure." He said, resting his hands on his waist. "Gabby wakes up around three, so we'll try and be as quiet as possible."

"Don' change yo' life 'cause o' me. I be fine. Y' do wha' y' gotta do." Remy said, dropping the satchel by the bed and taking a seat.

"You need anything else?" David asked.

Remy shook his head. "Dis be perfect. T'ank you." He said, seeing David nod before he went down to his room on the left.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Remy heard the sound of wind chimes singing their song as the wind blew them around softly. It was still dark out so it had to be early morning. Finishing that thought, he heard movement and realized Gabby must be getting ready for work. That meant it was around three in the morning. The air had gotten colder in the trailer, so Remy reached up and grabbed another thin blanket and placed it on his feet. Hearing a door open, he heard whispers and then two sets of foot steps as they head toward him. He smelt Gabby's citrus sent as they quietly opened the front door and left.

The couch was extremely comfortable, David wasn't lying. He had slept really well for the past seven hours and could sleep more. He was exhausted, but it was too quiet now. Besides the wind chimes, the deafening silence was keeping him awake. He knew it was from being in a completely different place. That always happened when he decided to stay somewhere and find work. Distant thunder brought him a sigh of relief as he heard it roll off into nothing. Letting his right arm drop to his satchel, he felt inside to make sure he had his duster. Feeling the broken in leather, he brought his hand back up and draped it across his abdomen. More thunder sounded, closer this time, so he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on anything.

Opening his eyes, it was brighter out and the smell of coffee filled the room. Rubbing his face, Remy sat up and swung his legs to the right so he would be sitting on the couch.

"Morning!" David called to him in a friendly tone. "Got some eggs and toast over here if you want some."

Standing, Remy folded up the blankets and stacked them at the end of the couch along with the pillow. "T'ank you." He said, walking into the kitchen and took the mug that David handed to him.

"Since this is a small town," David began, getting Remy's attention. "I think you'd better keep those sunglasses on as much as possible. I know you're one of those mutants and that's fine. You're still a human being, but these people here are spooked easily. We don't have mutants here, that we know of."

Remy nodded. "I keep dat in mind." He said as he poured himself a cup of black coffee and grabbed a piece of toast and took what was left of the scrambled eggs. "T'anks fo' breakfast."

"Anytime." David said. "It's raining hard out there. Suppose to all day."

Taking a bite of toast with egg on it, Remy nodded at him as he chewed up the food. "I love de rain. Remind me o' home." He said, making David smile.

"It is a soothing sound and smell." He said, rubbing his chin. "I don't wanna rush you, but it's seven."

"Mm!" Remy said during a mouth full of food. "Sorry 'bout dat. Slept good on dat couch."

"Take your time. I figured you were worn out from traveling." David said.

"I take it wit' me." Remy said, as he walked over and grabbed a darker pair of jeans and a black shirt.

After changing into his clothes, Remy made sure to grab his duster and breakfast, before he piled into the truck with David and head to the shop. Downing the coffee, they pulled up to the garage where they got out and head inside, trying to stay as dry as possible.

"Help me clear out this space here." David said. "We'll park Gabby's car here and work on it today."

Moving large tables and equipment, they made space for the old Plymouth as they heard the rain come down harder.

"Well, you ready to get wet?" David asked.

Remy smirked. "Sure." He said, popping the collar on his duster.

"Let's go get that piece of shit car of her's." David said with a chuckle as they locked up the garage, got in the truck and head toward Lemon Street.

Arriving moments later, David parked the car in front of Gabby's and killed the engine. Turning to Remy, he looked back at the Plymouth before looking back at Remy.

"Once we get this thing hitched up to the truck, I want you to ride in Gabby's car and steer it. Sound good?" He asked.

"Y' got it, _mon_ _ami_." Remy said, giving David a salute with his right index and middle fingers before they got out and quickly worked on hitching the car to the truck.

Minutes later, Remy quickly got into the car and sighed. The rain was bitterly cold and he was quite awake now. Shaking the rain off his duster, he saw David's break lights come on, so he put the car in neutral and carefully steered the car as they made their way back to the shop. Once they arrived in front of the garage door, he got out and quickly unhitched the car and they pushed it into the garage where they closed the door to keep the rain out.

"Dat rain is cold!" Remy said, taking his duster off and shaking the rain off of it before he hung it up on the edge of a cabinet.

"Well, it's the start of fall in Colorado." David said, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, let's see what we got here."

Popping the hood of the old Plymouth, David shook his head as he lifted the belt Remy had pulled out yesterday. Tossing it to the ground beside him, David dusted his hands off before he turned to Remy.

"You were right. That timing belt has had it." He said, turning back to the engine. "Not sure if I have a spare one."

Watching David scratch his head, Remy rubbed his hands together to create some warmth for his frigid fingers. "Where y' want me t' look?" He asked, seeing David look back at him.

Pointing to the other end of the garage, David jutted his chin out. "Through that door, you'll see a little shed. I keep stuff like this in there. Go take a look and I'll make sure there isn't anything else wrong with this car." He said, turning his attention back to the engine.

"Y' got it." Remy said, opening the door and seeing the shed ten feet away.

The pouring rain was causing him to hesitate and think about getting his duster, but he dismissed it and quickly head out into the freezing rain. He was completely soaked by the time he reached the shed and was shivering when he opened the door and walked inside. Turning on the hanging light, he could see all kinds of knick knacks and got lost looking at other things. It wasn't but a moment later he got back on track and found three extra timing belts. Turning the overhead hanging light off, Remy took in a few short breaths before he opened the door and the freezing rain hit him again, soaking him further, as he made it back into the garage.

"Whew!" Remy called out as he shut the door, causing David to look at him and smile.

"Might wanna get warm. Don't want you catching cold." David said, taking the belts from Remy. "These look great. Let's pick out the best looking one."

Taking his shirt off, Remy wrung out whatever water he could, before he hung it over some wire he found stretched across two shelves close to his duster.

"You gonna be alright? Wet jeans are the worst." David said.

Remy smirked. "Don' t'ink y' wantin' me takin' off my pants, no?" He asked, jokingly.

"Please, keep your pants on." David said as he took one of the belts and started to dig around in the engine.

"Okay." Remy chuckled as he walked over and watched David detach several things before slipping the belt on. "Here, I hold dat."

David reached inside the engine and started to work on getting the timing belt attached. After what seemed like hours, he finally got it, but when they went to test it, the car didn't start.

"What the?" David asked, scratching his head before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Glancing inside the engine, Remy leaned over and reached down to double check that everything was where it was suppose to be. "It be all t'ere, _mon ami_." He said, placing his hand on his hips.

"Maybe it finally died." David said, walking over and trying the engine again, hearing it try to turn over.

"Battery?" Remy asked, checking the box.

"Could be." David said. "We haven't changed it."

"Dis t'ing corroded, homme." Remy said, moving so David could take a look.

"Damn." He muttered as he took the battery out carefully. "Well, looks like we're going to take another trip. You wanna stop and get some dry clothes at the house?"

Remy smiled. "Dat would be nice." He said as he grabbed his duster and put it on before grabbing his wet shirt and following David out to his truck.

After stopping at the trailer, they head to the automotive shop and got the battery they needed for Gabby's car. On the say back to the shop, David suggested that they stop at Gabby's work and grab a coffee and update her on the car.

Getting out of the truck, they head inside where they were greeted by one of the employees. "Hey Mr. Preston!" She said before eying the stranger that was with him.

"Hey Marilyn." David replied as he walked to the counter where Gabby was working.

Gabby smiled with excitement. "Is my car fixed?" She asked.

Shaking his head, David looked at Remy before he smiled at his daughter. "Still working on it." He said, giving Remy a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Wanted to stop in and get a cup of coffee."

Looking at Remy, Gabby smiled. "What kind of coffee do you like?" She asked.

Placing his hands in the pockets of his duster, he shrugged. "Black coffee be fine." He said. "Ain' picky."

"Black coffee will definitely put hair on your chest." David chuckled.

"No cream or sugar?" Gabby asked, turning to pour their house blend.

"Non." He replied as she handed him the mug.

"You know what I want, sweetheart." David said as he watched Remy take the first sip. "So? What do you think?"

Letting the hot liquid move around over his tongue, Remy nodded. "Dat's pretty good." He said, nodding his head.

"Told you." David said as Gabby handed him his coffee. "Here, let's grab that table."

Walking over, they sat down at the small table for two by the window and began to talk. "Who's that?"

Gabby looked to her right to see Cheryl looking in the direction of her dad and Remy. "Oh." Gabby said. "I met him yesterday. He helped me get home and my dad is offering him paid work at the garage."

Cheryl looked at Gabby. "You met him yesterday?" She asked. "Where?"

"My car broke down." Gabby said as she wiped the counters down.

"So, he's not from here?" She asked.

"Have you seen him before?" Gabby asked, obviously annoyed at all of her questions.

"Listen," Cheryl started. "I'm gonna jump on that if you aren't."

Gabby looked at her and furrowed her brows. "What?" She asked.

Cheryl smiled. "Look at him." She said, nodding his direction. "Sex on legs."

"Oh my god, eww." Gabby said, putting her hand up and blocking Cheryl's face. "Go back to doing your job."

Walking around the counter, Gabby continued to wipe the counters down that were in the dining room. Walking by the table that her dad and Remy sat at, she glance at him and noticed him looking at her over the top of his sunglasses. She couldn't help but slightly blush. That little smirk he wore was getting to her as she walked over to the trash and collected the dishes. She couldn't see his dark eyes now, due to the sunglasses he wore, but she could feel them burning into her. She felt her face burning, so she quickly left the dining room and took the dishes to the back.

Downing the last of the coffee, Remy stood up and walked over, placing the mug in the bin by the trash and turned around just as Gabby returned from the back. He couldn't help but smile at how easily it was to make her lose it. It was almost as if she'd never had any kind of interaction with the opposite sex.

David stood and waved to Gabby. "Bye, baby. We'll bring your car over when you get off work." He said, placing his mug in the bin.

"Alright." Gabby said, waving to her dad as she looked at Remy. "I...guess I'll see you later?"

" _Absolument_." Remy replied, looking over his glasses and winking at her as he walked out the door with David. "Dat be some damn good coffee, _homme_."

David chuckled as they got into his truck. "Wasn't lying." He said as he started up the engine and head back to the garage.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm a glutton for punishment... ANOTHER story? I know, I know! But I'm not planning on this one being too long. At least not as long as my other stories. We'll see how it goes. But yes, enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a long, much needed drag, Remy slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs and watched as it mingled with the rain and disappeared. They were taking a break while David ran a few errands to finished Gabby's car. Watching the puddles dance in front of him, he took another drag as he watched a car approach the shop. It wasn't David's truck. Flicking the cigarette into a puddle, Remy pushed off the side of the garage entrance and stood up tall as they stopped and killed their headlights. The door opened and an umbrella popped out before a woman got out and head toward him.

He smirked. " _Bonjour_." He said as she walked closer to him.

"Is David here? I don't see his truck." She said.

Blowing the last of the smoke from his lungs, Remy jut his jaw down the driveway. "Went t' grab a few t'ings. Anyt'in' I can help y' wit', _chere_?" He asked, seeing her eye him cautiously.

"I just wanted to get an oil change." She said.

"Dat, I can help y' wit'." He said.

"I haven't seen you here before." The woman said as the rain died down.

"Be new in town. Workin' for Dave." He explained as he looked at the weather. "Le' me pull y' car in. No sense in havin' y' get all wet again."

"Oh, thank you." She said with a smile as she handed him her keys.

Pulling her car in, he placed it over the crank lift before getting out and jacking the car up a bit for him to fit underneath it. Grabbing the desired oil she had gotten last time, according to her, he rolled underneath the car to drain the old oil into the pan. After the last of the oil dripped out, he closed it up and rolled out from underneath the car.

"A'right. Le's fill dis puppy up." He said, opening the oil and pouring it in.

David pulled up right as Remy finished with filling the oil in the woman's car and he smiled as he got out of his truck. "Hey, Teri!" He said with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind. I had, um...I didn't get your name." Teri said.

"Remy." He said, wiping his hands on the old towel they had been using that day.

David smiled. "Don't mind at all. Remy's working for me." He said.

"Well, here's the money for the oil change. I trust it didn't go up?" Teri asked.

"Nope, still fifty." He said, taking the cash as Remy lowered the car.

"Keys be in de ignition." He said, opening the car door for her.

She slightly blushed. "Why thank you." She said, getting inside and starting up the engine.

Giving them a wave, Teri pulled out of the garage and head back down the driveway.

"Thanks for helping out with that." David said. "Here, I need to show you what I charge for everything in case I'm not here."

Walking to the back of the garage, they went inside a small room the size of a broom closet. There was a tiny file cabinet with a fold out chair beside it. This was obviously the office. Sitting down, David opened the middle file drawer and pulled out a file. Taking out the top paper, he handed it to Remy.

Taking the paper, Remy looked it over. "Cheap labor, no?" He asked, glancing at David as he rested his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Well, this is a small town." David said, standing up and tugging at the waist of his pants. "Not too expensive to live, so I keep my prices low. Everyone keeps coming back."

"Be a good t'ing den." Remy said, nodding. "I be sure an' ref'rence dis."

"So, uh..." David began as he ran his hand over his short hair. "You wanna show me your powers?"

Remy shrugged. "Sure." He said as they walked out of the small office. "Y' got anyt'in' dat ain' wort' not'in'?"

Looking around the shop, David grabbed a few old, bolts he cut off a car at one time. "Will these work?" He asked, handing them to Remy.

" _Parfait_." He said as he head outside, David following behind him.

Holding his right hand out, he let a small charge through that ignited the old bolts. The purplish-pink glow got brighter before Remy tossed them to a dirt pile ten feet away from them. As soon as they touched the dirt, they exploded. It was a small explosion, but David knew that could've been more destructive.

"Wow." David said, looking Remy in the eyes as he turned around. "That's some power."

Remy smirked. "Jus' imagine learnin' t' contro' dat." He said, making David smile.

"Well, you're secret is safe with me." David said. "You need a longer break or are you ready to finish this car?"

"Le's do it." Remy said as they gathered the things David had got on his errands and got to work on Gabby's car.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Gabby!" One of the morning staff said to her as she got into the car with her mom.

Gabby smiled as she waved to her fellow coworker as she sat outside on the patio furniture. Sighing, she looked at her watch and realized she had been clocked out for forty-five minutes. Not having a car sucked.

A familiar engine made her look up to see her dad in his truck driving toward the café. She smiled when she saw her car behind him. Remy was driving.

Stopping in front of her at the curb, Remy got out and left the door open for her. "Like new." He said, walking over and handing her the keys. "Didn' change yo' seats."

"Oh I wouldn't have cared." Gabby said, looking over his face. "Thanks for helping my dad."

"My pleasure, _chere_." He said, seeing her cheeks slightly pink.

"Sorry it took so long, baby." David said, getting out of his truck and walking around to them. "Had to grab a few more parts."

"It's okay." She said, eying Remy. "The weather's cleared up some, so it wasn't a bad wait."

"Gabby, would you mind giving Remy a ride back to the shop?" David asked.

"Oh, uh." She said, looking up at him and seeing him slightly smirk. "Sure."

"Thanks. I've just gotta pick up some spark plugs for the appointment this afternoon." David said as he got in his truck and waved to them before driving off.

"Well, let's go." Gabby said as she quickly stepped between Remy and the door, lightly brushing his torso. "Sorry."

"S'okay." He said, walking around and getting in the passenger side. "Dat coffee be good dis mornin'."

Gabby smiled as she put the car in drive. "I'm glad you like it. We're about the only café in town, not counting the diners." She said, noticing Remy looking at her. "So, uh, how old are you?"

Remy's smirk widened. "Why y' wanna know?" He asked, finally looking forward.

"Just making small talk." Gabby said, stopping at a red light. "I'm nineteen."

"Twenty-one." He replied, looking at her again.

"I figured you were at least twenty-one, since you were going to order a beer last night." She said, looking at him.

They were quiet for a moment. The light turned green and Gabby head down the street.

"Y' got a boyfriend?" Remy asked, noticing Gabby's eyes widened and her uncomfortable gesture. "Jus' makin' small talk, _chere_."

Letting out a nervous chuckle, she shook her head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend." She said, looking at him before looking back at the road. "Do you... have a girlfriend?"

" _Non_." He said, resting his elbow on the window. "Not anymore."

"I see." She said as she turned on the street where the garage was, not pushing the subject.

"Where de hotels at?" He asked, looking at her as she pulled into the garage's driveway.

"They're about twenty minutes west." She said as she killed the engine and they both got out of the car. "Cheapest motel is the one by a bar called The Sink. It's pretty rough and _full_ of STDs. I'm pretty sure people go there just to sleep with each other."

Remy chuckled. "Noted." He said, knowing full well he'd check out this bar later to get a beer and _maybe_ some action.

"Wha' y' usually do after work?" He asked, taking his duster off and hanging it back up where he had it before.

Gabby's eyes dipped to his rear, noticing his worn jeans hug him ever so nicely. "Usually?" She asked, her eyes darting up to his face when he turned around. "I take a nap."

Placing his hands on his hip, Remy smirked. "Y' gonna do dat now?" He asked.

Shaking her head, Gabby leaned against one of the work benches. "I'll skip it today. I'm off tomorrow, since it's Saturday." She said, her eyes taking all of him in.

Remy chuckled to himself as he walked closer to her. "Y' _papa_ work on de weekends?" He asked, walking to the garage entrance and taking out his cigarettes.

"Not usually." Gabby said, watching Remy take out a cigarette and touching the end of it with his bare finger, lighting it up. "How did you do that?"

Giving her a playful smirk, Remy took a long drag, making sure the embers were nice and bright before blowing the smoke out of the garage. "M' mutant ability." He said, turning to her. "Don' jus' got t'ese fucked up eyes."

Walking up to him, she looked at the end of the cigarette before she reached up and took his glasses off. Remy didn't protest as he took the cigarette in his hand and looked down into her eyes.

"Dey usually scare ever'one." He said, lowering his voice as she looked him in the eye.

"I think they're beautiful." She said, suddenly blushing as she realized how close she was _actually_ standing to him. "I mean, I've never met a mutant before." She moved several steps back.

"Dat y' know of." Remy said with a smirk, taking another drag of the cigarette.

"What's it like?" Gabby asked. "Being a mutant, I mean."

"Don' know how t' answer dat." He said, letting the smoke slowly roll out of his lungs, watching the rain start up again. "Dis by m' life, _chere_."

"Right. That was stupid. Sorry." She kicked herself mentally.

" _Non ce n'était pas_." He said, looking at her. "Wasn' stupid. Y' jus' _curieuse_. I like de questions."

Gabby smiled as she walked over and stood beside him. "I guess what I was asking was, how do you feel living with...us?"

"Normal people?" He asked, knowing she was trying hard not to offend him.

"That's not what I meant!" Gabby tried to defend herself, suddenly seeing a playful smirk on his face.

"Listen, _petit_. Need t' calm down. I ain' offended by anyt'in' y' askin'. Got a t'ick skin, no?" He said taking another long drag, before flicking the cigarette butt in a nearby puddle and turning to her. "Living wit' y'," He used the quote gesture with his fingers. " _Normal_ _people_ ain' all bad. Got t' meet some amazin' people."

Gabby knew she was bright red. "I guess that isn't a bad thing." She said, watching him walk by her.

Her eyes dipped down again. Damn it. This man was something else.

"So, tell me." Remy said, walking over and cleaning one of the workbenches. "Why don' y' got a boyfriend? Y' be a _belle femme_ , no?"

"A what?" Gabby asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw him look back at her and smirk.

"A beautiful woman." He said, turning to face her as he cleaned a greased up tool. "Y' a beautiful woman, _chere_. Why don' y' got a boyfriend?"

"I..." She couldn't say anything, but didn't have to as David pulled up in his truck.

Setting the tool down, Remy walked over and took the box from David before he got out. "Thanks." David said as they walked into the garage. "You're still here? No nap?"

Gabby shook her head. "It's Friday. I'll sleep in tomorrow." She said, watching Remy and looking at his muscles flex as he walked over and placed the box on the workbench he just cleared.

"Speaking of." David said as he turned to Gabby. "What movie did you wanna rent tonight?"

"Oh, I haven't even thought about that." She said, looking at her Dad. "Let me think about it."

"Just let me know." David said with a smile before he looked at Remy. "Next appointment should be here any time."

Working steadily for the rest of the day it was time to head home. Closing up the shop, Remy hopped in David's truck and they head back to their trailer. Upon arriving, Remy walked over to his bike and straddled it, placing the keys in the ignition.

"You want to join us for dinner and our movie night?" David asked, getting Remy's attention.

"T'ink I sit dis one out. Don' wanna intrude on y' fat'er daughter night." Remy said as he watched David each back into his pocket and pull out his wallet.

"Alright. Here's your pay for today." David said handing him one hundred dollars. "The extra is for taking care of Teri. I appreciate you jumping in and helping out."

" _Merci_." He said, taking his own wallet out and placing the cash inside. "I'ma go find a motel. I let y' know where. When de next workin' day?"

"Monday." David said giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Have a good weekend and feel free to drop by any time."

"T'anks, _mon ami_." Remy said, roaring the engine of his motorcycle before driving off toward town.

He head toward the bar Gabby told him about. He'd get a room at the motel, first. He needed to be prepared if he had a _friend_ over tonight. Finally reaching the motel, Remy got off the bike and took a look at the place. It didn't look too bad on the outside, but he even knew looks could be deceiving.

Heading inside, an older woman was at the counter crocheting. She looked up at him and immediately stopped.

"Well, hello there gorgeous." She said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Giving her a smirk, Remy layed on the charm. "I be in town fo' work. Not sure how long I be stayin'. Jus' need me a place t' rest m' bones. Got cash." He said, seeing the woman look at his mouth.

"Sure, I got a room for you." She said, turning around and grabbing a key. "Two oh seven. Twenty bucks a night."

" _Merci_." He said, handing the twenty dollar bill to her.

"Will you be needing room service?" She asked.

" _Non_." He said turning and placing his hand on the door. "T'anks again, _chere_." He winked at her as he left the office.

His room wasn't far from the office, but it was upstairs. Locking the handle bars of his bike, he took the satchel and head up the stairs to his room. Unlocking the door, Remy opened the door to see a bed, a table for two, and a bathroom. It was more than what he was expecting. Placing the satchel on the bed, Remy went and took a quick shower before he left and head to The Sink.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Remy smiled at the woman's pleasurable moans.

She was all over him at the bar and he couldn't resist the thought of getting laid, so here they were. Back at his motel room, fucking.

"I'm coming again!" The woman screamed as she grabbed his hair in her fists. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oooohhhh yeeeeesss!"

Grabbing her hands, Remy pinned them back against the bed and shut her up with a kiss as he got rougher. The bed frame banged against the wall with each thrust and the the mattress springs were squeaking underneath them. They had been at it for a good while and his abs were getting a workout. He was spent and it was time.

"I'm gonna come." Remy huskily said into her right ear as he pounded harder before he slammed one last time inside her and let out a satisfied moan.

"Oh my god." The woman said as he collapsed on top of her. "That was so amazing."

"Glad y' approve." He said, trying to catch his breath as he sat up and took the condom off, throwing it in the trash by the bed. "Feel free t' stay all night."

The woman smiled as she sat up and kissed him. "I would, but I've got a deadline to meet. It's the price of being a truck driver." She said, kissing him again as she let her hands run down his chest.

Looking over her beautiful face, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and caressed it gently. "Y' too beautiful t' be a truck driver, _chere_." He said leaning in and kissing her.

The woman chuckled. "Well, it pays the bills." She said as she kissed him one last time before getting off the bed. "Mind if I shower?"

"Not at all." He said, lying back on the bed and watching her naked figure head into the bathroom.

It had been months since he had gotten laid and tonight was needed. She _definitely_ had done this before. Resting his hands behind his head, he waited for her to return from the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she walked out drying her hair with the towel.

"Thanks again for the romp." She said as she got dressed. "Hope we meet again."

"Same." He said as he stood and kissed her one last time before she left his room.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, he locked the door before heading into the bathroom for a shower of his own. Turning the water on, he smiled. He had swiped the woman's cash from her wallet when they were still at the bar and she was distracted by his charm. Now he was set for a while.

"Gotta keep m' skills sharp." He said to himself as he got in and let the hot water refresh him.

After drying off, Remy checked the time. It was almost two in the morning and he had worked up an appetite. Surly there was an all night diner around here. Grabbing his wallet, now full of cash, he grabbed his biker jacket and tied the red bandanna around his head before heading out of his room.

He found a place not far and saw that it was empty. Walking in, the two older ladies looked his way before talking with each other as to who was going to serve him.

Walking to a booth, Remy sat down and watched as the older of the two walked toward him. "Heya honey." She said taking out her note pad. "What can I get for you?"

"Bacon cheese burger wit' all de fixin's and a water." He said smiling up at the lady as she wrote it down.

"How do you want your burger cooked?" She asked.

"Medium." He said as she turned and head toward the kitchen.

Taking out his wallet, he counted the cash he had. Over three hundred dollars. He'd have to visit The Sink more often if all the female truck drivers looked like the one he met. What was her name again...? Betty? Brittany? It didn't matter. Pocketing his wallet he looked out the window and saw there was no one on the streets.

No one.

This town completely shut down at night.

"Here's your water, sweetie." The older lady said, placing it in front of him.

" _Merci_." He said, seeing her cock her eyebrow.

"Whatever." She said as she head back over to her coworker.

' _T'ese femmes be bitchy._ ' He thought to himself as he took a sip of water and almost spit it back into the cup. ' _Wha' de hell his dis shit?_ ' He raised his hand and for the lady's attention. " _Pardon_. May I get a coke instead?" He asked politely.

The woman sighed as she took the water and dumped it out before filling the same glass with a little ice and filling the cup with soda from the machine behind the counter.

"There you go." She said, heading back to the other girl.

"T'ank you." He called out to her as he sat back and waited for his burger to arrive.

He was going to eat, pay and get the fuck out of that rude ass diner.

* * *

Putting her hair up into a ponytail, Gabby head out of her room to find her dad making breakfast. "Morning, daddy." She said, causing him to turn around and smile.

"Morning!" He said as he poured the scrambled eggs into a bowl. "This is done if you want to set the table."

Walking into the kitchen, Gabby grabbed two plates and two forks before placing them on the table. Dishing the food out, they sat down and began to eat.

"What do you think of Remy?" David asked.

Gabby almost choked, but she played it cool. "What do you mean?" She asked.

David smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at him yesterday." He said, taking another bite. "He's a good looking young man."

"Daddy please. We aren't talking about this." She said. "I don't even know him."

He chuckled as he watched her take another bite. "Sure, honey." He said as they continued to eat their breakfast.

A knock on their door made them look at each other. "I'll get it." Gabby said as she stood.

Opening the door she saw Remy standing before her in a pair of fitted, torn jeans and a white tank top under his black leather biker jacket. He had his hair tied up in a messy bun and strands were falling into his face. He looked delicious with that smile on his face.

" _Bonjour_." He said, taking his sunglasses off and looking into her eyes.

"H-high." She said with a smile.

Why was she breathless? God damn this man.

Standing there, he lightly chuckled. "May I come in?" He asked, seeing Gabby snap out of whatever she was thinking.

"Oh! Right! Please!" She said moving out of the way so he could enter.

"I thought I heard a motorcycle!" David said as he stood and shook his hand. "Are you hungry?"

" _Non_. T'anks, t'ough." He said placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Jus' lettin' y' know where I be stayin', in case y' need t' stop by. Andies Motel by De Sink bar. Two oh seven."

"The Sink?" David asked. "Why not a hotel? That motel is a trashy place."

"It ain' no fo' star, but it be a place t' res' m' head. Cheap, too." Remy said as he looked back at Gabby. "Finish yo' breakfast, _s'il vous plaît_."

Gabby sat down and tried not to glance at him. Instead, she looked at her Dad who was smiling at her. He knew what she was thinking.

"Anyway, wanted t' stop by and let y' know. I'm headin' t' de grocery store. Gotta pick up some t'ings." Remy said, looking down at Gabby.

"Mm!" David finished his bite before he looked at Gabby. "Go with him. I'll get you my list."

"What?" Gabby asked.

"We were going to go to the store today, might as well go with him." David said.

"Don' mind de company." Remy shrugged, giving Gabby a smirk. "Please, finish yo' breakfast. I ain' in no hurry."

After finishing up, Remy went with Gabby to the grocery store. Getting out, they head to the entrance and grabbed a push cart before starting their shopping.

"Okay, Dad wants more eggs. That's over there." Gabby said to herself as she turned the cart to the left.

Following, Remy put his hands in his pockets as he looked Gabby's backside over while she walked ahead of him. She had nice curves and today she wasn't covering them with a horrible coat.

"If you need to grab what you came for, feel free. I'm just going down this list." Gabby said, opening a carton of eggs and making sure they weren't broken.

Watching her lips silently say words as she inspected each egg, Remy smiled as he leaned against the cart handles. "Like I said, ain' in no hurry." He said, seeing her glance at him before setting the carton in the basket. "I push it."

"Alright. Thanks." She said as she marked eggs off of the list David had given her.

"What be next, _petit_?" He asked, seeing her look for the appropriate aisle.

"Ground black pepper." She said, turning around and pointing. "There."

Turning the cart around, Remy followed behind her and they head to where the spices were. She looked for the brand they always got and placed it in the cart before marking it off her list. Following her around the store, he smiled at how adorable she looked, studying the list and marking the things off that she placed in the basket. They had to get a lot of things. The cart was filling up.

Placing the tuna in the cart, Gabby crossed it off the list and looked up at Remy. "Done." She said with a smile. "Now your turn."

Pushing the cart, Remy walked over to the shampoo aisle and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, deodorant and a bar of soap. Gabby followed behind him as he head to an aisle she never went down and froze when she watched him grab a small box of condoms.

"W-why do you need those?" She asked, seeing him look back at her and smirk.

"Gotta be prepared, no?" He said, seeing how unsettling it was for her. "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, her face red from being in that section.

"Not'in' t' be embarrassed 'bout." He said as they head to the open checkout lane and he placed his items down on the conveyor belt. "Dey make t'ese fo' dat reason an' ot'ers."

"Well, yeah." She said, unloading the cart, placing the separator between her items and Remy's. "I just don't know why _you_ need them. Are you planning on sleeping with someone?"

Looking down at her, he cocked his eyebrow before he gave her a smirk. "Dat depends." He said, seeing her cheeks redden as the cashier started to ring up his items.

"Good morning, how are you?" The lady asked as she placed the items in a paper bag.

"I be _fantastique_. How 'bout y' _chere_?" He asked, seeing the lady look up at him and smile.

"I'm quite well, thank you." She said, pressing a button. "Eight twenty-four, hun." She said with a smile.

Taking his wallet out, Remy took a twenty and handed it to the lady. "T'ere y' are." He said, seeing he had brightened her day.

"And here is your change." The cashier said, handing him the amount. "Have a wonderful weekend."

"Y' do de same." Remy said, taking the paper bag and hanging out as the cashier rang up Gabby's items.

The cashier looked at Remy before she looked back at Gabby. "And how are you, young lady?" She asked.

"I'm good, thank you." Gabby said, glancing at Remy before she looked back at the cashier.

After ringing all the items up, the lady smiled at Gabby. "Seventy-three sixty-two." She said.

"Here you are." Gabby said, handing the lady the money.

"Alright." She said, typing in the amount as the register popped open and she got the change. "And here you are. You two have a good weekend."

Placing the groceries in the cart, she pushed it toward the exit. As the doors opened, they head toward the truck, but she froze when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"I got de cart." Remy said, taking over the pushing as they kept walking to the truck.

When they reached it, Remy put all the groceries in the bed before pushing the cart to the stall and returning to the passenger seat. Buckling up, he looked at Gabby and saw she was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked. "Y' still worked up about de condoms?"

Gabby shook her head. "No, no." She quickly said, swallowing hard. "I just, I mean... Have you had sex before?"

Giving her a playful smirk, Remy sat back comfortably as he rest his elbow on the window. "O' course. Plenty o' times." He said seeing how out of place Gabby felt. "Wha' 'bout y'?"

"No." Gabby quickly said and then shook her head. "Well... sort of."

Narrowing his gaze, he let out a chuckle. "Y' don' _sorta_ have sex, _chere_. Y' either do or y' don'." He said, seeing her let out a deep breath.

"It was oral." She said, looking at him.

"When was dis?" He asked, losing the smile.

"Two years ago." She said, looking at the steering wheel. "My dad doesn't know, so don't you dare tell him."

Putting his hands up, Remy crossed his heart with his left index finger. "Hope t' die." He said, seeing her relax at his playful gesture. "Secret's safe wit' me. I got plen'y o' dem, m'self."

Starting up the truck, they head back toward the trailer to unload the groceries.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **How are you liking this story? Shall I continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I see some familiar names!**_

* * *

Walking into the office of the motel, Remy smiled at the older lady at the front desk. " _Bonjour_." He said, resting his elbows on the counter.

"Well, hello." She said, stopping her knitting and giving him her attention. "What can I do for you?"

"Jus' wonderin' if I can get some clean sheets." He asked.

The woman chuckled. "After last night, I suppose you do need them." She said, setting her yarn on the desk. "Yes, I heard you last night. What you do is your business, but please keep it down. I don't need you running potential clients off."

Smirking, Remy nodded. "I keep dat in mind." He said as he watched her disappear and return from the back with clean sheets. " _Merci_."

"Payment is due today, honey." She said, seeing him walk toward the door.

Turning around, he winked at her. "I'll get it t' y'. Don' worry." He said as he pushed the door open with his back and walked back up to his room.

Walking inside, he placed the sheets at the foot of the bed. Taking the things he had bought at the store, he sat them on the counter before returning and stripping the sheets from the bed. After placing the new ones on, he sat down and looked around the room. There was a small fridge, so that was the only thing this room had going for it. Other than that, the bathroom consisted of a toilet and shower. The sink was just outside, but the counter was a decent size. The place was clean and this was the first room he had that he didn't feel like he was going to catch any STDs, despite his promiscuity. He chuckled to himself, thinking about what he would do for the rest of the day.

Lying back on the bed, Remy placed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He could hang out at The Sink and see if there was another willing lady to come back to his room or he could just go and do petty thieving. Sitting up, he decided on the latter. Grabbing his leather jacket, he went outside and downstairs to his bike where he mounted it and made the short trip across the empty lot.

Making out with several women and picking the pockets of too many hammered men passed out over the bar counter, he finally called it quits and head outside where the pouring rain greeted him. "Damn." He muttered as he got his keys ready and got on his bike. "Fuck!" The freezing water seeped through his pants and hit his groin hard.

Starting up the bike, he quickly made his way to his hotel. Heading up the stairs, he opened the door and immediately stripped from his soaked, frozen clothes and head into the bathroom where he turned the water on. After feeling of it, he got inside and sighed at the wonderful relief it brought to his frozen body. He didn't know how long he was in there, but he looked at his fingers that were starting to turn pruney. Killing the water, the cool from the air started to creep across his skin.

Quickly drying off, he turned the corner where he quickly dug around in his satchel for his sweats. Finding them, he put them on but paused when he heard a knock on his door.

Narrowing his gaze, he reached down and grabbed a deck of cards that were in the pocket of his jeans from yesterday. "Who is it?" He asked sternly, slowly walking closer to the door and looking through the peephole.

"It's Gabby." He could see her face.

She was trying to stay dry from the rain that continued to pour, so she pressed herself against the door.

Opening the door, Remy smiled down at her as he watched her eyes travel over his chest and stomach. "Wha' can I do fo' y', _petit_?" He asked, opening the door wider so she could enter.

"I came... I mean my dad sent me." She said, stumbling over her words.

"Get in here, 'fore y' get mo' wet, girl." He said, placing his left hand on her right shoulder and gently pulling her inside.

"I, uh, okay?" She said, looking back as if to make sure no one was watching her.

Stepping in the doorway, Remy looked out over the parking lot before he turned to face her. "Y' got people followin' y'?" He asked, closing the door.

"No, I just don't want people to see me coming to a hotel room." She said, nervously knawing on her bottom lip. "People in this town are quick to start rumors."

Raising an eyebrow, he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm yo'self, _chere_." He said. "Ain' no one t'inkin' anyt'in'. Now, let's start with de beginin', eh?"

She couldn't help but look at his lean chest and torso. The light dusting of hair was standing on end along with his nipples. God dammit. She needed to keep her eyes on his face.

"My dad has a little job for you tomorrow." She said, looking up into his red and black eyes. "I mean, he said if you want it. You don't _have_ to take it."

"Hmm." Remy thought as he placed his hands on his hips. "Y' gonna be t'ere?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. "Me?" She asked. "Well, yeah. I'm actually having a friend over tonight."

"Slumber party. Sounds fun." He said, looking at her face and stopping on her lips. "Wha' yo' papa got in mind?"

"Well, if it isn't raining," She started as she watched him take a few steps closer to her. "He'd like you to pressure wash the trailer."

"Wha' time?" He asked, giving her the tiniest of grins as he kept his eyes on her full lips.

"I don't know." She said, feeling the heat from the shower he obviously just had. "Late morning?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he brought his right hand up and lightly ran it over his bottom lip, thinking. "Hmm." He thought, seeing her watch his finger.

"He's willing to pay you. You know. If that's what you want." Gabby said.

" _Non_ ," Remy said, shaking his head. "Don' need no payment. Yo' dad's been plenty kind t' me. I do it fo' free. But...maybe I join y' for lunch?"

"I don't see why that wouldn't work. Dad is planning on cooking out on the grill and he's going to make burgers. Kinda of a Sunday tradition when the weather cooperates." She said stealing one last glance at his midsection before turning toward the door. "Well, anyway, we'll see you around...ten?"

"Y' leavin' so soon?" He asked, stepping closer and placing his hand on her left forearm. "How 'bout y' stay. Jus' until de rain die down. Be mighty cold. Don' wan' y' gettin' sick, no?"

Looking down at his hand on her arm she then looked up into his eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang around until it lightens up. I hate driving in the rain." She said, seeing him smile.

" _Bon_." He said, turning toward the TV and taking the remote off the dresser. "Maybe dere be somet'in' good on. Maybe dis TV actu'lly work in dis shit hole. Haven' tried it yet. Wha' kind o' stations y' got here?"

"Well, basic cable blows." She said, making him chuckle. "Depends on what you feel like watching."

"Here." He said, handing her the remote. "Y' watch wha' y' want. I don' mind."

She sat down at the foot of the bed and clicked the power button. She suddenly turned bright red when she heard, and saw, the porn scene play out before her.

"Oh my god!" She said quickly changing the channel. "Well, we know what the people were watching who stayed here before you."

Remy lightly laughed. "Y' don' like porn?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Honestly?" She asked. "I've never seen a porn in my life."

He smirked. "Won' judge y' if y' wanna watch it." He said.

Still blushing, Gabby shook her head. "Um, that's a no." She said as she changed the channel again.

"Suit y'self." He said, leaning back against his hands and looking at her face. "Been curious."

"About?" She asked, glancing at him before she looked back at the TV.

"When y' was talkin' 'bout oral sex earlier," He saw her blush deepen. "Did y' give or receive?"

"That's a personal question." She said, facing the TV.

"Jus' makin' small talk." He said, looking at the TV.

"Give." She finally said, stopping on the news.

Sitting up he looked at her. "Y' didn't receive?" He asked.

"No," Gabby said, looking at him. "Was I suppose to?"

Chuckling, he turned to her. " _Oui_." He said. "Sound like dat _homme_ be a dick."

"Well, he was. What about you? Have you given or received?" Gabby asked.

"Bot'." He said, seeing her interest peek. "Enjoy it."

"I didn't," Gabby said. "It was one-sided. I felt like a whore."

"Dat's why y' didn' enjoy it." He said. "Y' boy was only lookin' out fo' his own pleasure. Dat be rude, no?"

Gabby chuckled. "He was quite rude when we finished. Basically kicked me out of his place." She said. "Needless to say, we didn't see each other after that."

"Damn," Remy said, turning to her. "So, oral is de fart'est y' taken it?"

"I've already told you, yes." She said. "At the time it was going too fast and I wasn't quite ready. If I had a boyfriend now, I'm sure we'd be having sex."

"Den I'm sure y' been kissed b'fo'?" He asked, seeing her look at him with a scowl.

"Duh, I've been kissed." She said. "I'm nineteen, not eight. Jesus."

He smirked at the comeback. "Didn' mean t' offend." He said, looking at the outline of her lips.

Damn, he wanted to taste them.

"Since we're on the subject," Gabby said, setting the remote down and turning toward him. "Do you like oral sex?"

"O' course." He said, turning to her.

"Giving or receiving?" She asked.

"Bot'." He said with that playful grin. "I like t' get it, but I love t' see wha' I can make a woman do wit' jus' m' mout'."

Gabby felt herself lightly shiver and the hair on her arms stand on end. "Okay." She said, looking at his lips. "Well, what about kissing? What's your favorite kiss?"

Remy shrugged. "Don' know. I jus' kiss." He said.

"Well, there has to be a certain kiss you like to perform." She said.

"It ain' like de movies, _chere_." He said. "Kissin' jus' kissin'."

He could see she was a little frustrated. "I mean, like French kissing. Stuff like that." She said.

"Ah." He said, leaning forward a little. "Y' like French kissin'?"

Gabby suddenly got quiet. "I've...never experienced that." She said, looking at him. "Just plain kissing. Of course, it's been a while since I've been kissed."

"Could help y' wit' dat." He said, seeing her eyes go wide.

"What? No!" She said shaking her head. "I don't even know you."

He shrugged. "It's jus' a kiss." He said. "Don' mean not'in'."

Letting out a sigh, Gabby couldn't help but listen to her need to kiss this man. "Well, that's true." She said. "I mean I guess-"

She was shut up when Remy placed his lips on hers and worked his magic. She was shocked at first but quickly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Placing his hand on the side of her face, he gave her the most passionate kiss he was pretty sure she had ever received, along with a little tongue at the end before parting and sitting back. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry lip gloss.

"T'ere." He said, seeing her eyes still closed. "How's dat?"

She opened her eyes and blinked several times. "Damn." She said, touching her lips. "That was... Wow."

He chuckled. "Now y' been French kissed. Y' like?" He asked, seeing her immediately nod.

"Yeah." She said, looking at him before she moved in and kissed him again.

Placing his hands on the sides of her torso, he pulled her into him before he ran his fingers through her hair. She quickly pulled away and got off the bed.

"Shit! I'm sorry." She said, fixing her shirt and her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, standing on his knees on the bed. "I t'ought y' liked it."

"I did, but we can't do this. I don't even _know_ you." She said. "I should go."

"Wait," Remy said, grabbing her wrist and stepping off the bed.

She turned to him and looked up into his red and black eyes and waited for what he wanted to say.

"We was gettin' t' know each ot'er. Why leave now?" He asked.

"Because." She said, her eyes dipping down to his lips and suddenly forgetting what she wanted to say.

Moving in, Remy placed his hand on the back of her neck and guided her in for another kiss. When their lips met, he felt Gabby's hands wander up and down his chest, feeling every inch. Running his hands down her back, he cupped her rear and pressed her against his groin. His kisses then trailed to her neck and then her jawline.

"Remy." She said, breathlessly as he kissed her lips again but she pulled away. "I need to leave. I'm sorry."

Placing his hands on his hips, he nodded. "I see y' t'morrow, den." He said, giving her a smile.

"Y-yeah." She said, zipping her jacket up. "See you tomorrow."

Watching her open the door, he saw that the rain had died down.

"And Remy," She got his attention. "Don't let what happened here leave this room." She said, giving him a stern look.

He gave a playful smirk as he crossed his heart with his right index finger. "Hope t' die, _chere_." He said, seeing her lighten up as she shut the door behind her.

Letting out a sigh and locking the door, he went and sat back down at the foot of the bed. Taking the remote, he turned it back to the porn that was playing. It wasn't but ten minutes before a new scene started so he placed the remote back on the dresser and sat back.

* * *

Pulling up to the trailer, Remy tilted the handlebars to the side and killed the engine, locking it in place before he got off and head toward the door. It was a sunny day, humid as hell, but sunny and no clouds to be seen this morning. Reaching the last step, he gave a few knocks and waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Morning." David said, shaking his hand. "Come on in. Got some coffee going if you want a cup or two."

Remy shook his head as he stepped inside. " _Non_. I be fine, t'anks." He said, taking his sunglasses off. "Put me t' work, boss."

David chuckled. "I'm sorry to make you do this but my back isn't what it use to be." He said, motioning for Remy to follow.

Walking outside, Remy put his sunglasses back on as they walked to the back of the trailer where the pressure washer was sitting.

"Pretty easy to use. Just get all that gunk off. Especially that up top close to the gutters. You see it?" David asked, pointing.

" _Oui_." Remy said, blocking the sun from coming down over the top of his sunglasses. "I see it."

"Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be getting lunch prepped." David said, giving Remy a friendly clap on the left shoulder.

"Will do." Remy said as he slid his leather biker jacket off and walked over, draping it across the seat.

Heading back over, he took a look at the pressure washer and realized it was extremely easy to use. Getting the hose securely on, Remy started up the machine and began to work on the very back of the trailer. Once he got all the black grime off, he worked on the front side slowly making his way up and then back down, making sure to get everything off. He didn't know how long it had taken him, but it was getting really hot having the sun beat down on him. There was no wind and that wasn't helping. Killing the machine, he took his shirt off and threw it over the clothesline before he started it back up and continued on. He finally came to the front door and made sure it was completely closed before he started to pressure wash around it, getting all the dirt off and exposing the white paint that was underneath. Who would've thought it was painted white? He would have guessed beige, just by how dirty it was. Finally finishing the front, he killed the machine and looked over what he had just done, making sure he didn't miss any spots. Seeing that he had, he powered the pressure washer back up and hit the spots he missed. Looking at it again, he then moved to the other end of the trailer before finally making it to the back.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Savannah asked, looking at Gabby.

Gabby knew _exactly_ who it was. "Oh, that's a guy that works for my dad. He's pressure washing the house." She said, trying to play it cool.

"I didn't know your dad had employees." Savannah said as she stood and looked outside. "Oh my god."

"What?" Gabby asked, curious.

"That guy works for your dad?" Savannah asked, looking back at Gabby with her mouth open.

Gabby smiled and let out a few chuckles. "Yeah." She said, walking over and looking out the window to see Remy with his shirt off in soaking wet jeans.

"He's hot." Savannah said.

"Yeah, he's not bad looking." Gabby said.

"How long has he been working for your dad?" Her friend asked, sneaking another look out the window.

"Only a couple days." She said. "He showed up one day. Remember when my car died?"

"Yeah." Savannah answered, turning to her friend.

"He was there and helped me out. Took me home and my dad offered him a job in the garage. He's kind of a vagabond type." Gabby explained.

"Have you talked to him?" Her friend asked.

Gabby shrugged. "Yeah. We've had several conversations." She said, seeing her friend smirk. "What?"

Savannah walked over and sat down beside Gabby on her bed. "What's going on?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I can tell there's something you're not telling me." Savannah said. "We've been friends since first grade. You can't hide anything from me."

Gabby knew she was right and kicked herself for not being able to play it off. "Dammit." She muttered before she blushed.

"I knew it!" Savannah said with a giggle as she leaned in closer. "Tell me what happened."

Shaking her head, Gabby shrugged. "We kind of made out yesterday." She said, seeing Savannah's eyes go wide. "Well, _almost_ made out."

"Holy shit." Savannah said as she walked over and looked out the window seeing Remy just to her right. "Oh god, he sees me."

He smirked and gave her a wave as the water sprayed just to the right of the window. Closing the curtain, Savannah returned to the bed beside Gabby.

"Is he good?" She asked.

Gabby sighed. "His lips are amazing." She said. " _So_ soft."

Savannah giggled again as she looked over at the window. "Are you two, like, together?" She asked.

"No, no, no." Gabby quickly stated. "It was just something that happened at his motel."

"You were at his motel?" Her friend asked, giving her a scandalous look.

"How else am I suppose to contact him?" She asked.

"Guess you're right." Savannah said as she looked at the window again when she saw his silhouette at the window. "Damn."

Gabby laughed and looked at the window when she heard the water hit it hard. "He's an honest worker, I will say that. Does whatever my dad asks him and then some." She said before looking at Savannah. "My dad doesn't know, so don't say a _word_ or I swear to god I'll kill you."

Savannah smiled. "Why would I say anything?" She asked as they heard the water hitting the other side of the window.

"Just letting you know that I _will_ kill you." Gabby said, making them both laugh.

* * *

Finally finishing the trailer, Remy killed the pressure washer and placed it back where David had it. Looking down at his soaked jeans, he was thankful that he was smart enough to pack some dry ones. Walking over to his bike, he opened the satchel and pulled out another pair of old, worn jeans. Heading to the front door, He opened it and poked his head in.

"All done, _mon ami_." He said, giving a thumb's up. "Mind if I change?"

David shook his head. "Not at all. Go right ahead." He said.

Heading inside and down the hall, he entered the bathroom where he quickly changed into his dry jeans before he went back outside and grabbed his shirt that he tossed on the clothesline. It had luckily stayed dry and he was glad because he didn't have an extra shirt to change in to. Buckling his satchel back up, he heard the front door open and turned around to see David bringing a plate of hamburger meat out.

"Looks great, Remy!" He said with a smile as he walked over to the grill. "Excellent job! Are you sure you don't want any payment?"

Remy shook his head as he walked closer to David. "Nah." He said, watching David start up the grill. "Happy t' do it."

"Hope you worked up an appetite." David said, letting the grill get hot before he placed the first patty on it, hearing it sizzle.

"Be pretty hungry." Remy said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a wood post that was apart of the clothesline. "Got company?"

David smiled back at Remy. "Gabby's best friend spent the night last night." He said, placing another patty on the grill. "They stayed up late watching movies."

Remy smirked. "Sounds like t'ey kep' y' up wit' dem." He said, seeing him nod.

"They did, but it's good to see her happy." David said, continuing to place patties on the grill. "It's been tough since her mother's death. She kind of kept to herself and went antisocial. Got into some trouble and was dating a jerk. Glad they aren't together now."

"How long ago was dis?" Remy asked.

"Two years ago." David said. "Her mother died three years ago, but all that other stuff was two years ago. I'm just glad she grew out it."

"I done some pretty stupid t'in's m'self." Remy said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Don' judge nobody."

"Well, neither do I." David said. "I give everyone a chance."

Remy smirked. "I like y' mo' an' mo'." He said pushing off the post and walking over to David. "De fact dat y' let a mutant help y' mean y' a decent _homme_."

"Mutants are just people." David said with a shrug as he started to flip the burgers one by one. "Would you go in there and let the girls know these will be ready in a couple of minutes?"

He smirked. "O' course." He said, turning and heading toward the front door.

When he walked inside, he could hear laughing at the end of the trailer. If memory served right, and it always did, the room on the right was hers. Giving a knock, he leaned his right forearm against the door and placed his left hand in his pocket. He heard sounds until the doorhandle giggled and Gabby opened it, taken back by how close Remy was.

"Um, can I help you?" Gabby asked.

Giving her a smirk, he stood up straight. "Yo' daddy asked me t' come round y'all up. Burgers be done in jus' a minute." He said, looking past Gabby to her friend. "Who dis _belle femme_ be, eh?"

"Oh, uh, this is Savannah." Gabby said, turning to her friend and seeing she was captivated. "She's my best friend. Savannah, this is Remy."

Savannah stood and walked over to Remy. "H-hi." She said, gently holding out her hand.

" _Ravi de vous rencontrer_." He said, taking her hand and gently shaking it.

"What?" Savannah asked.

"Nice t' meet y'." He translated with a smirk, noticing she wasn't letting go of his hand so he flipped it over and kissed the back of it. "We gonna hold hands all day? Don' mind, but I be mighty hungry."

"Oh my god!" Savannah pulled her hand back quickly. "I'm sorry."

Remy chuckled. "No problem, _chere_." He said as he looked at Gabby. "Well, I'ma go eat. I see y' two t'ere."

Walking off down the hall, he smirked when he heard Savannah whisper to Gabby. If Savannah was her _best_ friend, then Gabby told her about what happened yesterday. Heading outside, he saw David had piled the patties on a plate and had added cheese. It was good a melted.

"Oh, _mon ami_ , dis de best sight. Meltin' cheese. Mm!" Remy said, making David chuckle.

"I don't mess around." He said, handing Remy a plate. "I got some spices in the patties, too. Hope it isn't too hot for you."

Remy shook his head. "I'm from N'awlins. Ain' not'in' too spicy." He said.

"Ah, so that's where you're from." He said. "The Big Easy."

"Ye'sir." Remy said proudly. "Ain' no city like it."

"That's what I hear." David said. "My friend that works in commercial airconditioning went down there for a job. He said it's the coolest, oldest, dirtiest city you'll ever see and when you get there you feel like you're home."

"Yo' friend be right." Remy said as he heard the front door open and looked to see the two girls heading toward them.

"It's about time." David said handing them a plate each. "Help yourselves."

"After you." Remy moved, letting the girls go first.

"Why, thank you." Savannah said, playing along before she smiled at Gabby who was trying to act normal around him.

"Go on, Remy." David said. "You worked hard today."

Taking the hamburger bun, he reached over and grabbed a patty, placing it on the bottom bun before he slathered on all the condiments they had and added veggies to his liking. "Dis look amazin', David." He said. "Mmmm!"

David chuckled. "Hope it is. Sorry I don't have fries." He apologized.

"It's alright." Gabby said as they took a seat at the outside table. "We don't need them."

"Well, they make burgers better." David said. "Maybe next Sunday I can pick up some potatoes and we can make some homemade fries. You're always welcome to join us, Remy."

"I 'ppreciate dat." He said, looking across the table at Gabby and giving her a flirty grin.

Gabby slightly blushed and looked at her friend as she took a bite.

"I t'ink I'ma come visit y' t'morrow mornin', _chere_." Remy said, getting her attention. "Need me some o' dat _café noir_. Be good stuff, no?"

"Well, I'll be there." Gabby said. "That's my second home."

"You need a new job. You don't get paid enough for the stuff you put up with." Savannah said.

"Well, yeah but I like my job." Gabby said, glancing at Remy who was listening to her. "Besides, I'm not sure what else I would want to do."

"You can manage my shop." David said. "I'd pay you."

"Thanks, dad but no thanks. I hate the smell of the garage." Gabby said.

David shrugged. "Offer still stands. You just say when." He said, taking a bite of his burger.

"I'll keep it in mind." Gabby said as she took another bite, not realizing she glanced back up at Remy who continued to give her that grin.

After they finished up their lunch David took the rest of the patties and went inside to wrap them and put them in the fridge. Gabby and Savannah helped clean up the outside, throwing their trash in a trash bag. Leaning against the wooden post like before, Remy watched the two women as they head out and threw the trash bag in the trash can just up their gravel driveway. He gave her a smirk when she looked at him and he pushed off the post and walked towards her.

"Wha' time y' want me at de café?" He asked, still smirking playfully.

Gabby looked at Savannah who was wiggling her eyebrows at her. "You can get there whenever you want. You don't need my approval." She said, her eyes stopping on his lips.

"Hmm." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Wha' be de bes' time t' sho' up?" He asked. "Y' busy firs' t'ing?"

"No." Gabby said, shaking her head. "We're pretty dead."

"Den I visit y' den. _D'accord_?" He asked, pulling the keys to his bike out of the front left pocket of his jeans.

"Alright." Gabby said, watching him turn and head toward the front door.

"Gonna say bye t' yo' papa." He said going up the stairs and heading inside. "David, I bes' be on m' way."

"Oh," David said, drying his hands off before shaking Remy's hand. "Thanks again. I really appreciate you."

"No problem." Remy said. "See y' t'morrow."

"Seven o'clock." David said. "Have a good evening."

"Y' too." Remy said as he turned and opened the door, almost running into Gabby. " _Pardon_."

"Sorry." Gabby said, moving out of the way as he brushed by her.

Looking over the brim of his glasses, he winked at Gabby before he mounted his bike and head off toward his motel.

* * *

 _ **A/N: How are you guys liking this so far?**_ _ **It won't be a long read. I'll try and rush things along, just so you can get a feel for who Gabby is. If you don't know who Gabby is, she's introduced in my other story "Raising A Ruckus". Check it out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy, ladies!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING: Explicit Love Scene**_

* * *

The alarm blaring in his ear woke Remy in a split second. Slamming the button down, he sighed as he tried to gather himself from being startled awake. Sitting there for a moment, he rubbed his face and his eyes as he tried his best to wake up. Last night was another late night at The Sink. He was actually there just to have a few beers, but one particular Latin lady had her eye on him as soon as he walked in. They made out at the bar and then decided to take it elsewhere, but they didn't come back to his room. The lady insisted she needed him then and there. So, they took it to the women's bathroom and occupied the handicap stall. Luckily, they were never disturbed and it was just oral, so it didn't take _too_ long. When they were done, they casually head back up to the bar where they shared a few more drinks and kisses before they went their separate ways.

Swinging his legs over the side, he slowly got up and pulled his jeans on that he wore yesterday making sure not to pinch himself with the zipper as he was still somewhat asleep. Pulling a black shirt over his head, he grabbed his wallet and trench coat before taking his keys off the nightstand and heading out the door.

" _Merde_." He muttered as he pulled the jacket around him tighter, noticing the thick fog as he walked downstairs and straddled his bike.

Bringing the engine to life, he slowly made his way out of the parking lot and to the street where he head toward the café Gabby worked at. Twenty minutes later he arrived and parked his motorcycle in one of the spots at the front before heading inside. He was the second customer, as they had just opened and he could see Gabby making some kind of espresso drink as he walked up and stood behind the man in line. Placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he waited his turn until the man left and Gabby returned to her register.

She smiled, shifting her weight to her right side. "I kinda thought you weren't going to show up." She said.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. "Why? 'Cause I be two minutes after y' open or because y' didn' wan' me t' show up?" He asked, seeing her roll her eyes.

"What would you like?" She asked, ready to type in whatever he asked for as her coworker walked up to help out.

"How 'bout a latté." He said as he glanced at her lips.

"Alright." She said, noticing his look so she quickly looked down to type in his request. "Anything else? We've got muffins over there if you want to take a look."

Looking to the left, he saw a few different types of muffins. "Hmm." He thought before he looked at the girl that was helping Gabby. "Which be yo' fav'rite?"

The girl blushed. "I'm a traditional blueberry girl." She said. "But they're all tasty. The apple cinnamon crunch is really good, too."

Cutting his eyes back over to Gabby, he walked in front of her register and nodded. "Apple it is." He said taking his wallet out.

"Three twenty-five." Gabby said, watching him as he smoothly took out a five.

Handing it to her he kept the smirk on his face as her fingers brushed against his. Her cheeks were still a little pink, possibly because she kept thinking about what happened Saturday. He knew he was. Wished it had gone just a bit further.

"Alright, I'll have the drink ready right up here in a bit." Gabby said, directing him to the right.

Taking a few steps over, he watched her as she grabbed the mug and started the espresso before getting the milk and steaming it. Remy couldn't help but keep his eyes on her lips. They were delicious and he wanted, no _needed_ to taste them again. When Gabby finished, she placed it up on the counter and smiled at him.

"There you are." She said.

"Y' know wha' else I'd like?" He asked, getting her attention.

"What's that?" She answered, looking over his face.

"Dinner." He said seeing her eyes open a little more. "Jus' de two o' us. So we get t' know each ot'er, eh?"

"Remy, I'm kinda working now." Gabby said, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink as she looked at her coworker that was freaking out at him asking her on a date.

"Jus' t'ink 'bout it." He said, taking the mug and the muffin. "Y' let me know when y' get off work. Y' know where I be." Walking over to the table for two, he sat down facing Gabby and took the wrapper off of the muffin before taking the top off.

"Did he just ask you out?" Gabby heard beside her.

Hiding behind the espresso machine, Gabby placed her hands on her face before placing her fingers on either sides of her temples. "Yes." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "Why me?"

"What the hell, girl." Her coworker said, taking a glance at Remy. "He's hot."

"Yes he is." She said, peeking around the espresso machine and watching him eat the muffin before taking a sip of the latté. "He _also_ works for my dad."

"Oh." The coworkers said. "That's a little awkward I guess, huh?"

"Just a little." Gabby said hiding behind the machine again. "Can I just hide in the back until he leaves?"

Her coworker chuckled as she watched Remy stand and head their way. "Here he comes." She said, nudging Gabby.

Gabby took to her register and smiled. "Something wrong?" She asked.

" _Oui_ , dat apple muffin." He said, looking at the other girl. "I need me anot'er one t' go."

The girl giggled as she got another ready for take out and Remy handed Gabby the change from his order just moments ago.

"I be expectin' yo' answer t'day, _chere_. Don' be leavin' me out t' dry." Remy winked as he walked over and finished his latté before taking his plate and mug and setting it on the trash before leaving.

* * *

Placing the broom back where it lives, Remy and David looked up when they heard a car coming up the dirt driveway.

"What's Gabby doing off so early?" David asked as they watched her park her car and get out with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"It was dead so I got cut." Gabby said as she walked up to her dad and Remy. "You guys ready for lunch?"

David looked at Remy and shrugged. "I could eat." He said. "How about you?"

Remy gave Gabby a flirty grin. "I a'ways be hungry." He said, seeing her cheeks redden.

They ended up going to the diner Remy had visited with the rude-ass older women. Thankfully, they weren't working now and all the young waitresses that were had their eyes on him the second he stepped foot inside. Heading over to a booth, Gabby slid in to the window seat of the booth and was surprised when Remy slid in beside her. David smiled as he sat across from them.

"It's not every day you get off work early enough for us to have lunch." He said, looking over the menu.

"Just worked out this time." Gabby said, looking at Remy who kept that smirk.

God, why did he have to be so attractive?

"I'm just gonna do the special today." David said as he closed the menu and got up. "I'm going to go wash my hands. Be right back. Order me a coke if they come by."

Gabby sat there looking at the menu but felt Remy's stare. She didn't want to make eye contact, but she couldn't stop herself from looking to her left.

"Know wha'?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking back down at the menu but froze when he brought his right hand up and gently ran his fingertips down her arm and to her left hand.

"Keep t'inkin' 'bout dat kiss." He said, looking at her lips.

"That was a mistake." Gabby said looking into his eyes.

"Was it?" Remy asked, looking down at her lips. "Wouldn' mind tryin' dat again, no?"

His eyelashes were so long and beautiful. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt the heat from him. Glancing at his lips she started to lean closer to him.

"You two decide?" David asked, killing the mood and making Gabby scoot away from Remy.

"Gonna go with the chicken plate." Gabby said, clearing her throat.

Remy sat there a little irked at David's timing, but he couldn't really complain. It wasn't like they were on a date, _yet_ anyway.

"What about you, Remy?" David asked.

"Meatloaf sound good." He said, randomly picking something off the menu as he looked at Gabby again.

"That's a good choice." David said as the waitress came over and got their drinks and food ordered.

"So, uh, dad?" Gabby asked, getting her dad's attention.

"What's up?" He asked, smiling at his daughter.

"Would you be mad if I went on a date this Friday?" She asked, feeling Remy's stare.

David sat up straight. "Do I know this boy?" He asked, getting defensive.

"Sort of?" Gabby said, looking at Remy to see him smiling. "I guess?"

"I guess I should ask, do I _like_ him?" David asked more specifically.

"Yes." Gabby said.

David shrugged as he looked at his daughter and then Remy. "Then I guess I have no problem, if I like him." He said. "Where you two going?"

Gabby smiled at Remy as she leaned against her right hand. "I don't know. He hasn't said." She said, looking at her dad. "What do you suggest?"

David shrugged. "Depends on what he wants to spend." He said. "If it's you, he better got all out."

Gabby chuckled as she looked at her dad before she looked at Remy. "Wha' kind o' restaurants y' got here?" He asked.

"Mostly diners." David said. "There is that nice place across town. It's about twenty minutes out of city limits, but it's good. It's a roadhouse. Pretty nice. Worth the drive."

"Sound like somet'in' y' want, _chere_?" Remy asked, looking at Gabby. "Y' t'ink dis boy can afford it?"

"I'm sure he can if he works hard enough this week." Gabby said, giving him a flirtatious smirk.

"My God." David said, looking at Gabby and then Remy. "You're going on a date with Remy."

Gabby blushed. "He asked me this morning at work." She said, looking at her dad. "Is that alright?"

"Y' let m' know if I be movin' too fast." Remy said, putting his hands up in defense.

"You're nineteen, Gabby. You are you're own woman." David said. "Can't keep you home forever." He looked at Remy. "And yes, you _are_ moving too fast."

Remy smirked as David winked at him with a smile. "So Friday, den?" He asked, looking back at Gabby.

"Sounds good." She said, looking at his lips again. "The roadhouse okay?"

" _Parfait_." He said softly.

"Okay, this is heating up _way_ too fast." David said, chuckling.

The rest of their lunch was pleasant. They talked about various random things before they piled in Gabby's car and head back. Parking, Gabby got out and head toward the garage behind her dad, knowing Remy was following close behind. She tried her best to stay cool and walk normal, but she just knew he was staring at her ass.

Stopping, she turned around to see him look at her and smile. "Somet'in' on yo' mind?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

Letting her eyes dip below the waist, she brought them back up to his face. Hesitating for a second, she moved in and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." She said as she head toward the garage to say goodbye to her dad.

When she walked by Remy, she winked at him before she got in her car and head down the driveway.

"Damn, dat woman be teasin' me." He said quietly to himself as he turned and head toward the garage to finish the rest of the day's work.

Walking over to the work bench, he started to organize the tools before he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw David looking at him with a concerned look.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked.

David smiled. "I'm just going to tell you this now." He said. "Don't you _dare_ disrespect my daughter or you'll have to deal with me and you don't want that."

Remy smiled. "Wouldn' dream o' disrespectin' her." He replied, seeing David lighten up a little.

"Good." David said as he helped Remy organize the tools. "After her last boyfriend, I kinda don't want her dating. But, like I said at lunch, she's nineteen. She can do whatever she wants."

"Wha' happened wit' her las' boyfriend?" He asked, seeing David shake his head.

"He was controlling. Verbally abusive. I'm pretty sure he convinced her to sleep with him." He said shrugging. "I mean, I don't know that for sure. I never asked about _those_ kinds of details."

"Hmm." Remy said, wiping the work bench off. "Wha' if she didn'?"

"Then I'd be proud of her." He said, smiling at Remy. "Listen, you don't know how much I hated that kid. I mean _hated_."

Remy chuckled. "I get it." He said, placing his hand on David's back. "Don' y' worry, _mon ami_. I take good care o' yo' li'l girl."

* * *

Taking a sip of his dark beer, Remy sighed. He was tired and just wanted to relax after today. David had him do some heavy labor after lunch and he figured it was because he would be taking Gabby out to dinner this Friday. There was no telling where the two of them would lead, but it was worth a shot.

"Hey, handsome." He felt a hand on his back and looked to see the Latin girl from last night.

He gave a smirk and noticed she had a blond friend with her. " _Bonjour_." He said, looking her up and down.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." The Latin girl said. "My name's Erica, by the way."

Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. "Pleasure t' meet y', officially." He said, making Erica giggle. "An' who's dis?"

"This is Emily." Erica said. "She's my best friend."

Continuing to smirk, Remy turned to face them. "Wha' y' got on yo' mind?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well," Erica began as she sat in his lap and put her lips to his ear. "I was hoping you'd show my friend and I a good time like you did me last night."

He smiled wider. "If dat's de case, den we gotta head t' my motel room." Remy said, running his hand up Erica's thigh.

Kissing Erica's neck, she giggled wildly as they got up. Remy stuffed his hand in his front pocket and pulled out a ten, throwing it on the bar and setting his glass on it before he escorted the ladies out and they walked over to the motel. It had been a few years since he'd had sex with two women at the same time and he was getting pretty excited at the thought of it. Getting his key out, he smiled at them as he opened the door to his room and let them enter first. When he shut the door, Erica grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Chuckling, he pulled away and took her hands.

"Y' a'ways rush sex?" He asked, looking at Emily. "Wha' 'bout yo' friend? Can' leave her out, no?"

Emily smiled shyly. "I've never hooked up with a guy before." She said as she walked up to Erica and Remy.

He smirked as he placed his hand on the back of her head and led her closer to him. "Ain' not'in' t' worry 'bout." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down to see Erica working on his belt. He laughed as he returned to making out with Emily, letting her feel his chest as his hand ran down her back and gripped her right buttock. Breaking the kiss, he looked down just as Erica pulled him out of his jeans and started to jerk him off.

"Mm." He moaned as he went back to kissing Emily.

He ran his kisses down her neck and chest, making her melt in his arms. He looked down and watched Erica as she wrapped her lips around him and started to work him with her mouth.

"Fuck." He moaned as he placed his hand on Erica's head and felt Emily grab his face.

Looking at Emily, she lifted his shirt up over his head as he unzipped her dress from the back, letting it fall. She stepped out and ditched her undergarments as she returned to making out with Remy. He reached down and began to massage her bud, making her shiver and moan with excitement as their kiss heated up.

"It's my turn, Erica." Emily said as she dropped to her knees.

Erica smiled as she moved away and stood, letting Emily wrap her lips around him and start her sucking. "Damn." He said in a breathy tone as he watched Erica strip from her dress and undergarments as well.

"Y' girls got de bodies of gods." Remy said as he pulled Erica close and kissed her.

Reaching down, he massaged her just as he did with Emily as their kiss heated up as well. Breaking the kiss, Remy kissed her jaw and neck before going to her chest.

Dropping to her knees again, she began to suck on his balls as Emily continued her sucking of his member. Several more moments went by of this amazing pleasure, but then he stopped them.

"A'right, ladies." He said, getting their attention. "Le's head over t' de bed an' get comf'table."

The girls got on the bed and lied on their backs as they watched Remy reach into his saddle bag and pull out a box of condoms. He smirked as he took one and opened it, stroking himself a little more before he rolled it on and walked over to the bed.

Crawling up the bed, he crawled up Emily's body and kissed her all the way up until he returned to her stomach. Spreading her legs, he leaned down and began to pleasure her with his tongue, teasing her bud.

"Oh my god." Emily moaned as she closed her eyes tight.

Erica sat up and grabbed Remy, stroking him as he continued to go down on Emily. "Don't worry about oral. I just want your cock inside me." Erica said.

Remy stopped at looked at her with a smirk. "Den bes' not keep y' waitin'." He said as he kissed her before lying her back and spreading her legs.

Placing his head at her entrance, he teased her several times before he slowly pushed inside her. "Oh yes." She moaned breathlessly as he pushed all the way in. "Oh god, yes."

Slowly pulling out, he pushed back in and kept a steady speed as he kissed Emily. Breaking the kiss, Emily looked down and watched as Remy fucked her best friend. She smiled as she reached down and started to massage Erica's bud.

"Oh shit!" She moaned a she closed her eyes tight and gripped the sheets beneath her.

Remy quickened his pace as he reached down Emily's legs and started to finger her. "Gotta make sure y' good an' wet. Yo' next, _chere_."

After fucking Erica for fifteen more minutes, he pulled out and lied Emily back. Spreading her legs, he leaned over and kissed her as he placed his tip at her entranced and slowly crept in.

"Mm." Emily moaned under his kisses as he pushed inside her before pulling out and pushing back in. "Oh my god."

"Isn't his cock amazing?" Eric asked as she looked at Remy with a seductive grin.

He smiled back as they locked lips and kissed each other lustfully. "Fuck me." Emily moaned loudly as she gripped the sheets. "Fuck me hard."

Grabbing Emily by the waist, Remy pulled out and then slammed inside her over and over again. She screamed with delight as he kept on, causing their skin to sting at the force of his thrusts.

"Oh god, yes!" Emily screamed.

"Dis girl like it rough, no?" He smirked as he watched Erica finger herself.

Erica smiled as she moved in and kissed him as he continued to roughly fuck Emily. The headboard started to slam against the wall with each thrust. Pulling away from Erica, he leaned over and grabbed the headboard with his left hand as he steadied his right under Emily before he continued to fuck her. Looking down into her eyes, he kissed her full of lust as he let his body do whatever it wanted. After a while, he returned to fucking Erica and then back to Emily. He had brought these ladies to ecstasy over and over and now he needed to let himself go.

Quickening his pace, he moaned. "I'm gonna cum." He breathlessly said.

"I want it in my mouth." Erica said as she got on her knees.

Pulling out of Emily, he took the condom off and started to jerk off as fast as he could at Erica's mouth. "Fuck." He moaned as he rolled his head back.

"Give it to me, Remy." She said seductively. "Oh god, I wanna taste you."

Her words were driving him crazy and he finally hit his orgasm. He moaned as the first stream hit her forehead before she guided it into her mouth and sucked him off as his body convulsed in pleasure with each contraction of his orgasm.

"Mm!" Erica moaned as she sucked him hard and pulled away, smiling as she swallowed before leaning in and kissing him softly. "That was fucking amazing."

"Glad y' approve." Remy said, still catching his breath as he felt Emily start to kiss his right shoulder.

"How long are you in town?" Emily asked as she kissed his neck and then right ear.

"Not sure." He said as he watched her reach down and play with him.

"I wouldn't mind having you every night." Emily said as she kissed his lips.

"Me either." Erica said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "God, you're an amazing lover."

Remy chuckled with a smirked. " _Merci_." He said. "I take pride in dat."

"Can we fuck tomorrow?" Emily asked.

He laughed as he pulled away from them. "I take it y' live here?" He asked.

"Mm hmm." Erica answered as she ran her hand over his chest. "Fuck, I need you again."

Remy laughed again as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and slipped them on. "Sorry, but I gotta head t' bed. Y' wore me out and I gots t' work t'morrow." He said, watching the two women slowly get dressed.

Heading to the door, Erica grabbed Remy's groin. "Hope we can do this again soon." She said, kissing him before she opened the door.

"Night, Remy." Emily said as she gave him a soft kiss before she left with Erica.

Closing the door, Remy sighed. " _Putain de Dieu_." He said with a smile as he head into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Little different sex scene for you all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AmberLady42**_  
 _ **I don't think Gabby will be finding out what Remy's been up to at the Sink. Maybe she will. We'll see ;)**_

 _ **jpraner**_  
 _ **LOL! Thanks for the review! I hope I don't offend with my description of Colorado. I haven't been in over 20 years, so I'm trying to remember the scenery and small towns we drove through. Please excuse me if I screw all that up. I'm just a southern boy ;)**_

* * *

The next morning, Remy made sure he was the first one at the door at Gabby's work. When the manager unlocked the door, he opened it and greeted Remy as he invited him inside from the cold morning air. Heading toward the counter, he smiled when Gabby appeared at her register and she smiled back as he stopped in front of her.

"Two days in a row. I'm impressed." Gabby said, looking up at him.

"Y' gonna get sick o' seein' me." He said.

"I highly doubt that." Gabby flirted as she noticed more people enter. "What would you like this morning?"

"Jus' a large, black coffee." He said, taking out his wallet. "Don' feel much like eatin'."

"You sure?" Gabby asked as she placed the large cup on her register edge, waiting for him to take it. "I know my dad is probably using your youth to his advantage."

He smirked as he took the cup, brushing his fingers with hers. "Yo' dad wore m' ass out yeste'day." He said, making her laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Not even a cookie?" Gabby asked. "You need _something_."

"I'm sure." He said as he gave her the cash for the coffee and walked over, filling his cup with coffee.

Hearing the laughter of young guys, he glanced over his shoulder at three males that looked to be about his age as they entered the store. Something told him there would be trouble, just by their body language and they had been up all night. Placing a coffee sleeve over his cup, Remy casually walked over and sat down at the same table he did yesterday and watched as the three guys walked up to the counter.

"Hey baby." One of them said to Gabby.

"Go away, Chet." Gabby said, glaring at him.

"That's no way to talk to a customer." Chet said as he placed his hands on her register. "You have to serve me."

Letting out a sigh, she continued to glare at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Damn, you're being a bitch today." Chet said. "What the hell is your problem?"

Getting to his feet, Remy slowly made his way over to the three and walked up beside Chet. " _Pardon_." He said, getting their attention. "Dis _homme_ bot'erin' you?"

Chet looked him up and down before looking up at his face. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"He works for my dad." Gabby said.

Chet laughed. "You let that fat _failure_ talk you into working for him? You must be an idiot." He said.

Remy smirked. "I be makin' a honest livin'." He said, casually taking a sip of coffee.

"Honest? Yeah right." Chet said, looking back at Gabby. "You two together or something? He your fuck boy?"

Grabbing Chet by the shirt, Remy pulled him closer to him. "Don' y' talk t' her like dat." He said in a serious tone.

"I can talk to her however I want." Chet said. "Besides, this isn't any of your business."

"She be m' business." He said, seeing Chet's eyes widen at the sight of his red and black ones looking at him over the brim of his shades.

"Holy shit!" Chet said as he pulled away. "He's like the fucking devil or something."

Remy smirked. "Or somet'in'." He said, taking another sip. "Was y' gonna buy somet'in' or was y' leavin'?"

Looking at Gabby, he shook his head as he left with his friends.

Walking to the front door, Remy made sure they left the premises before he walked back over to Gabby. "I'ma go out on a limb and say dat's yo' ex?" He asked.

Gabby sighed. "Yeah." She said. "Thanks for putting up with him. He doesn't always come around, but when he does it gets...interesting. So, congratulations for being here."

"Dat was not'in'." He said. "I deal wit' much worse b'fore. He be a tiny _homme_ , no?"

Gabby chuckled. "In more ways than one." She said, winking at Remy.

"Ah." He said with a smirk. "Well, if he mess wit' y' again, y' let me know."

Gabby shook her head. "That's not your responsibility." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. "I can' save a damsel in distress?"

She smiled as she continued to look at his face. "I guess you can." She said.

"By de way." He said, stepping closer and leaning his hands on the counter. "Where de manager? Why he not out here messin' wit' dat boy?"

"Oh, he's doing morning paperwork." Gabby said.

Standing up straight, Remy looked passed Gabby and sat the office door closed. "Hmm." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ain' safe. Y' de only ot'er one here?"

"Someone will be coming in to back me up in about fifteen minutes." Gabby said looking at the front door as someone walked in. "And you'd better head to the garage. You're gonna be late."

"I t'ink yo' papa excuse me if I be protectin' you, no?" He said with a wink before he filled up his coffee.

* * *

Pulling up to the garage, he saw David was already there and set up for the day. Parking his bike to the left of the shop, he killed the engine and got off as David walked around the garage and faced him.

"'Pologize fo' bein' late." Remy said, taking the cigarette from his mouth and smashing it in the dirt.

"I'm sure you have your reasons." David said, throwing a grease towel at him.

"Met Gabby's ex." He said, seeing David's eyebrows dip.

"He was at her work?" He asked.

"Mm hmm." Remy said as they walked into the shop. "Scared 'im off and stuck aroun' t' make sure he wasn' gonna come back. He be a asshole, eh?"

"That's being polite." David said as their first customer pulled up. "Thanks for looking out for Gabby."

"No problem." He replied as he watched David greet their first customer.

Keeping his sunglasses on, Remy smiled as the woman came up to him. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Mornin'." He replied as he walked over with David and watched him pulled the car up onto the ramps.

Popping the hood, Remy walked over and opened it, securing it with the latch. "Alright." David said opening the door.

Pushing the step stool over to the door, Remy helped David down before he returned the stool to it's home in the garage. "Oil?" Remy asked.

"You got it." David said.

Walking over, Remy grabbed the pan and some pliers. Getting on the ground, he carefully got underneath the car and undid the bolt before letting the old oil drain into the pan. Waiting for the last drop, he checked the filter before climbing out from underneath the car.

"All set." He said, walking over and disposing of the oil in a large container David kept.

David poured the new oil in and filled it up before placing the cap back on. "Remy, can you climb up there and back the car off the ramps?" David asked.

"O' course." Remy said, hopping up into the driver's seat and slowly pulled the car off the ramps before he put it in park and got out, keeping the door open for the woman.

"Thank you, David." The woman said as she handed him cash.

"My pleasure. Have a great day!" David said.

Holding the door open for her, the woman smiled as she got into her car and Remy gently closed the door. As they watched her drive off, David turned to Remy and smirked.

"Wha'?" Remy asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"You like the ladies." He said, making Remy smile.

"Dey be perfec' wit' t'ose curves. Can y' blame me?" He asked, making David laugh.

"Listen, I understand. Woman are my Achilles heel." David said.

"Y' t'ink y' ever get married again?" Remy asked as they walked inside.

"I'm not looking." David said, smiling warmly at Remy. "I don't think I could ever find anyone close to my late wife. What about you? You think you'll ever slow down and get married."

Remy's demeanor changed slightly and his eyebrows dipped, ruffling his forehead, letting David know there was something there.

"I get it." He said, putting his hand up. "That's a touchy subject. You don't have to tell me. That's your business."

Giving a smirk, Remy nodded. "T'anks." He said as they prepared for the next customer.

"So." David said, getting Remy's attention. "How are you liking Colorado?"

Remy shrugged. "Colder dan I t'ought." He said. "Didn' know wha' I was t'inkin' drivin' up dis far."

David laughed. "It's only going to get colder, I'm afraid." He said, giving a friendly slap on Remy's back. "We can start up a fire and have you over some time."

He gave David a friendly smile as he turned and walked over to the workbench.

* * *

Putting the parking brake on, Gabby killed the engine to her car as she got out and head toward the door to her trailer. Letting her hair down, she put the key in the lock and opened the door before locking it behind her. Today was rough and she just wanted to relax after a nice shower. Heading to her room, she suddenly heard a motorcycle. Stopping in the hall, she heard it get louder before it was right outside.

It was Remy. What the hell was he doing here?

Heading to the front door, Gabby went to open it but was taken back when it opened and Remy was standing there. He smiled down at her as he shut the door behind him.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to play it cool as she looked over his sweaty frame.

"Y' daddy wanted me t' grab somet'in' from his room." He said, looking down the hall. "Since yo' here, maybe y' can help me."

"Oh. Sure." She said, turning and heading down the hall hearing Remy close behind her. "What is he needing?"

"Li'l black pouch?" Remy asked.

"Oh!" Gabby said, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It's his medicine bag. Is he okay?"

She turned around and looked up at Remy. "He feelin' bad after lunch." He said.

"What do you mean bad?" She asked. "My dad isn't the healthiest man."

Remy chuckled. "De _homme_ do like his candies." He said, seeing her smile as they head into his bedroom. "T'ink it be heartburn."

"Mm." Gabby said as she walked over to his nightstand and grabbed the black pouch. "Please don't let him do a lot of heavy lifting or bending."

"I try not to." He said looking over her face. "Y' jus' get home?"

"Yeah." She said. "It was a rough day. I just wanna relax."

"Yo' ex stop by again?" He asked, the concern apparent in his voice.

"No, nothing like that." She said. "Just a busy day. I just need my nap after my shower."

Walking past him, she was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. "Here." He said, tossing the pouch on the bed before he started to massage her neck.

Gabby felt shivers over whole body as he worked his fingers into her shoulders and neck. He knew exactly where to massage and she didn't want him to stop.

"How's dat?" He asked softly, his lips close to her ear.

Her breathing started to quicken as his hands moved down her back. "You should get back." She said, pulling away and looking up at him, her breathing still fast.

"Yeah." He said, taking the black pouch before he looked over her face, stopping on her lips. "I see y' tomorrow mornin'."

Standing there, she swallowed as he walked by her and head to the front door. God, she wanted to kiss him again. Hell, she wanted to do more. Sighing she head into the bathroom to get that shower she needed to relax.

* * *

Locking the handlebars of his bike, Remy pocketed his keys as he head inside to see David leaning against the workbench in pain. "Y' a'right?" He asked, quickly walking over and putting his hand on his back.

David nodded. "Just heartburn." He said.

"Here." Remy said, taking the pouch out of the inside of his jacket pocket. "Dis it?"

"Yeah." He said, taking it. "Thank you."

"Mm hmm." Remy said as he watched David open the pouch and take out a roll of heartburn chews. "Mind if I grab a smoke?"

David shook his head. "Not at all." He said, taking a sip of water.

"Y' let me know if y' need anyt'in'." Remy said before he walked out of the garage and around the side where he parked his bike.

Leaning against the seat, he took his cigarettes out and grabbed one with his lips. Lighting it, he took in a few short drags to get the embers going before he inhaled deeply. Looking up at the trees that surrounded the shop, he watched as the sunlight danced through the leaves. This place was beautiful, no doubt. He was pretty sure he could learn to love living here, if things worked out and everyone accepted him.

Letting out the smoke he just inhaled, he watched as it dissipated into the air. He noticed clouds just on top of the treetops and figured it was going to rain, again. It was times like these he wished he had a car, but he'd live with it.

"Remy?" David called, snapping him from his thoughts.

Quickly heading around the entrance, Remy poked his head around. "Y' a'right?" He asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Yeah." He said. "Next customer will be here in ten minutes. Need you to get the ramps ready for another oil change."

"Y' got it." Remy said, taking one last, long drag before dropping the cigarette into the dirt and stomping it out.

Letting the smoke out of his lungs, he head inside and set the ramps up and got the pan ready for their next appointment. Walking over, he grabbed a clean towel from the container where the others were kept and placed it on the workbench.

"When did you start smoking?" David asked.

Turning to him, Remy crossing his arms over his chest. "I was real young." He said. "Kid."

"Jeez." David said with a worried look on his face. "That's not good for you."

Remy smirked. "Neit'er are t'ose candy bars." He said, seeing David smile.

"You got me there." He said as they chuckled. "Can't help it. It's my weakness. I know I'm in trouble, health-wise, but I love them so much."

"Unde'stand." Remy nodded.

"I use to be like you," David said. "Fit, good looking. Was the quarterback in high school."

"Wit' yo' daughter lookin' like dat, I believe it." He said, seeing David laugh. "Dat was outta line. I 'pologize."

"No, no," David said. "She's a grown woman. I understand that men will look at her in _that_ way. Just going to have to get use to it."

Remy smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "Be honest wit' me." He said, getting David's attention. "Y' a'right wit' me takin' yo' daughter out dis Friday night?"

David smiled nervously. "Yes and no?" He asked chuckling. "She is her own person and so are you. If you two want to go out on a date, be my guest. Just have her back by ten."

Remy laughed. "She her own person, eh?" He joked, seeing David wink at him.

"She's still my little girl." David said. "I worry about her. Just how it is."

"I get it." Remy said as he looked back once the sound of gravel under tires could be heard.

* * *

Hearing the front door open, Gabby stirred awake and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. If her dad was home then it must be the evening.

"Dammit." She said quietly under her breath as she got out of bed and head into the hall toward the living room but froze when she saw Remy.

" _Bonsoir_." He said when he noticed her in the hallway. "Y' jus' wake up?"

"Yeah." Gabby blinked several times as she rubbed her left eye. "I was pretty exhausted." Walking into the living room, she looked around. "My dad's not here?"

Remy shook his head. "Stopped by de store. Invited me t' dinner an' tol' me t' go 'head an' stop by." He said.

She noticed his eyes dip down and look at her body. She was in a tank top and shorts and she guessed that was the most skin she'd shown around him. Crossing her arms over her chest, his eyes went back to her face.

"Um, you want something to drink?" She asked as she head into the kitchen.

"Sure." He said, following her.

Opening the fridge, Gabby tucked her hair behind her right ear. "We've got some water, tea, soda, some-" She stopped when she felt his hand on hers while she gripped the handle of the refrigerator door.

Her heart fluttered as he looked down into her eyes and her breath got caught as his left hand ran around the small of her back rest on her left hip.

"Remy." She whispered. "We can't-"

He planted a soft kiss on her lips as he moved her slightly to the left and closed the refrigerator door. Pressing her up against the fridge, he moved his kisses to her neck before they went to her chest. She moaned, letting her fingers run up and ruin his ponytail. She moaned a little louder as he pressed his hips into her several times.

Breaking the kiss, he held her close. "Been wantin' t' do dat since de las' time." He said in a low, husky voice as he kissed her forehead and then the corner of her mouth.

Gabby stood there, holding on to him tight as he planted more kisses on her lips. She had never experienced this. This... pleasure. Her thoughts came back to Remy when he reached down and grabbed hold of her rear. There was that hold again. Just like in his motel room. God this man was amazing.

Finally kissing him back, Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his jaw and then his neck. "Mm." she moaned, feeling his hands come up and gently squeeze her breasts.

The opening of the front door made them break apart in a flash as they tried to catch their breath. As David entered with a smile and grocery bags they stood there, flustered and looking at the other.

Clearing his throat, Remy fixed his hair. "Y' got mo' bags?" He asked, walking around to the living room.

"Nope. This is it." He said as he sat the bags on the counter. "How was your day, baby?"

"What?" Gabby asked, looking at her dad. "Oh, it was okay."

David cocked his eyebrow. "You alright, honey?" He asked. "You feeling okay? You look a little flustered."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said swallowing hard as she glanced at Remy. "I was asleep when Remy came in. He woke me."

"What, did he kiss you?" David joked as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Gabby and Remy locked gazes and she could see the desire in his eyes. Her heart pounded thinking about the moments just before her dad got home.

"What? No." She quickly said.

"I'm just joshing." He said as he looked back at Remy.

"I'm going to go change." Gabby said, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked past her dad and brushed against Remy as she quickly head to her room.

Once inside, she shut the door and leaned against it. Damn those kisses were something else. Remy was experienced, no doubt and the way he looked at her, hungered for her. To put it simply: it turned her on.

"Damn it." She muttered as she slipped some sweatpants on and pulled a sweatshirt over her head.

Pulling her hair through the collar of the shirt, she placed her hands on her face and looked at the door. The thought of what just happened played over in her mind and she couldn't help but blush. Her cheeks felt hot and she didn't want to go out there looking like that. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed her self before she opened the door and walked down the hall.

Turning toward the kitchen, she froze again when her eyes met Remy's. "Set the table for me, Gabby." David said.

"A-alright." She said, walking by Remy and feeling how hot he was. She could've sworn he was on fire by what was radiating off of him.

Grabbing three plates from the cupboard, she walked over and began to set the plates down on the table. Heading back, she grabbed three glasses and set them with the plates at the table before doing the same with silverware.

"Um, how's your heartburn?" Gabby asked, trying to keep calm and play it cool.

"Better." David said as he looked at Gabby with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, how'd you know about that?"

"She be here when I stop by lookin' fo' dat pouch." Remy cut in quickly.

"Yeah." Gabby said looking at Remy and then back at her dad. "I had just gotten home."

"She help me find it." Remy said, glancing back at Gabby.

She could feel his gaze, but she didn't want to look at him for fear of losing all control. Why did they have to meet? Why did her dad have to hire this man? He was trouble, no doubt, but she was drawn to him and it scared her, but also excited her to no end.

"I guess that was good timing." David said, turning and stirring the dinner.

Gabby locked eyes with Remy and her heart started beating faster. She felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing.

"Excuse me." Gabby said covering her face as she head down to the bathroom.

"Gabriella?" David called out. "Huh. She's acting really strange this evening, don't you think?"

"Hmm?" Remy asked, looking at David. He hadn't realized he had watched Gabby all the way until she shut the bathroom door.

"I said, Gabby's acting strange." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Remy said, clearing his throat. " _Oui_. Jus' a bit."

"I think she has a fever." David said as he turned his attention back to the dinner he was preparing.

Remy smirked. "Might." He said as he took a seat at the table, hoping Gabby would return soon.

* * *

Locking the handlebars to his bike, Remy unmounted the motorcycle and head inside The Sink. He knew he shouldn't be here if he was going to see where he and Gabby were heading, but he needed a beer. Maybe three.

Walking up to the bar, he took a seat and motioned for the large bartkeep to get him a beer. It wasn't but a moment later that he felt a hand on his back. Looking to his left, he found his lips against Erica's. Pulling away, he watched her as she sat down.

"Y' live at dis bar, _chere_?" He joked as he looked over her legs as she crossed them.

Erica giggled. "Cut the shit." She said as she leaned in and rubbed his groin. "Let's go fuck."

Smirking, he took her hand and pulled it away. "Not t'night." He said as he turned toward the bar and wrapped his hand around his beer. "Jus' here fo' a drink."

"Come on." Erica said, hopping off the seat and pressing her breasts against his left arm. "I fucking _need_ you again."

Looking to his left, her face was inches from his. "Listen," He said, looking at her lips. "Much as I enjoy it, can' be doin' dis no mo'."

Erica took a step back. "What do you mean?" She asked, her brows dipping in confusion. "Don't tell me you've got some kind of disease."

He chuckled. "Non." He shook his head.

"Well, then what is it?" Erica asked before her eyes flew open. "Are you married?"

He sighed. "Non." He said.

"Then what the hell is it?" Erica asked, running her hand up his back. "Is it Emily? You like her more than me, don't you?"

Remy raised his eyebrow and saw the jealously on Erica's face. "Wha' de fuck?" He asked. "Listen t' me. I be here t' enjoy a drink. M' mind be on someone else ot'er dan y' an' Emily."

Erica, crossed her arms. "Seriously?" She asked. "Hey, if you two aren't together yet we can still fuck around."

He stopped her from groping him again. "Said no." He said. "Now go on."

Rearing back, Erica slapped him across the face. "You're an asshole." She said before she stormed out.

Letting out a sigh, Remy took a swig of his beer. "What the hell was her problem?" The barkeep asked.

"Jus' wants m' dick." He said, seeing the barkeep nod.

"Should've known. That girl's a whore." The barkeep said. "She's in here almost every day and leaves with a different guy each night."

"Yeah, well I was dat guy last night and night b'fore." He said.

"Not tonight?" The barkeep asked.

Remy shook his head. "T'inkin' 'bout someone else. Ain' right, no?" He asked.

"No it ain't." The barkeep said. "Good for you for sticking to your guns. That woman is beautiful, though."

" _Oui_ , she is." He said, taking another swig of his beer before throwing it back and drinking it down. "Get me anot'er one, eh?"

After throwing back four beers, Remy head back to the motel. Heading upstairs, he took the key in his hand and froze when he saw a paper grocery bag at his doorstep. Cautiously walking toward it, he sighed and smirked when he saw it was clean bed sheets. Picking the bag up, he saw a note inside that read: 'Payment is due'. Chuckling, he opened the door to his room and threw the bag down at the foot of the bed before he head down and into the office.

"Here t' pay rent." He called out, hearing the old woman come around from inside the office.

"I guess you got my care package." The old woman said with a smirk.

He chuckled as he handed her twenty bucks. " _Oui_." He said as he winked at her and left.

Opening the door to his motel room, Remy sighed as he walked over and plopped face down on the bed. He was tired and had a lot on his mind. Most of that being Gabby. Getting up, he tore the sheets off the bed and replaced them with the new ones before stuffing them inside the paper grocery bag and setting them outside the door. Locking the locks, he head into the bathroom and started up a warm shower. It was another cold night and he started to wonder if he could stand the cold, but then he thought about Gabby. Something about that woman was intoxicating and he needed more of her. He wasn't sure exactly what was drawing him to her. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something else there. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a real person. All of the other women had just wanted him for pleasure's sake, not that he was complaining, but it would be nice to be in serious relationship for once. That was something he'd grown to miss while running. Running? Traveling was a better word. Rinsing the soap off his body he killed the water and dried off before he turned all the lights off and got in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AmberLady42  
I'm glad you feel this is worth a re-read! I agree, it is refreshing to just have a simple story about his past. Just him trying to see where he belongs. Of course this is all my BS, but It's just a fun little thing that I hope you and everyone else enjoys :)**_

* * *

Pulling up to the café, Remy knew Gabby heard his bike. He was running late but wanted to stop by and see her to start his morning off right. He killed the engine and locked the handlebars before heading inside. Opening the door, he looked at where she usually stood, but saw another girl standing there. Slightly disappointed, he kept his spirits up as he walked up to the couple that were in front of him at the register. Putting his hands in the pockets of his duster, he waited until it was his turn. Stepping closer, he smiled at the girl and realized it was the one that was helping Gabby yesterday.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "Welcome back."

" _Merci_." He said giving a wink. "I take a large coffee an' two o' t'ose apple muffins."

"You got it." The girl said as she rang him up but before she could say the total, he handed her the exact change making her chuckle. "Alrightie. Give me just a second and I'll have that up on the counter. Here's your coffee cup."

Taking the cup, he turned around and head to the coffee bar to fill his cup with black coffee. Placing the lid on it, he walked back over and stood at the end of the counter and waited for his muffins. Taking a sip, he saw Gabby walk up from behind the back of house with the manager. She didn't notice him since she was talking with the manager and it seemed to be a serious conversation.

"Gabby, plate those up for me please." The girl said, pointing to the muffins on the cutting board.

"You got it." She said as she looked at the muffins, placed them on a plate with a fork and knife and turned around before pausing when she made eye contact with Remy. "Your order, I assume?" She asked.

"Mm hmm." He said walking forward and taking the plate. "T'anks."

Gabby looked at her coworker and saw that they had no customers. "Give me five minutes?" She asked to the girl before she walked around the counter and took Remy to a table further back in the café.

Sitting down, he leaned back and gave her a smirk. He was curious as to what she was going to say. Watching her for a moment, she finally tucked her hair behind her left ear and glanced up at his face.

She pursed her lips together before she spoke. "You're running behind today."

" _Oui_." He said, taking a sip of coffee. "I be runnin' late t'day." He confirmed.

"Was almost disappointed when I didn't see you when we first opened." She said as a playful smirk formed on her lips.

"I a'ways stop by t' see y', _chere_. Even if it mean I be late t' work." He said, seeing her blush deepen. "Sure Dave won't mind."

"I don't know." She playfully said. "My dad has a mean streak. You better watch out."

He smiled at her playfulness as he took another sip of coffee. "I r'member dat." He said as he sat up and leaned forward. "Sure he won' mind if I tell 'im I needed t' see y'."

Saying that changed her demeanor. Gabby's face grew red and he loved how she tried to play it off, but she was nervous. "He might." She said, smiling for real this time.

He looked over her face and saw she was getting shyer as he did so. "Wha' wrong?" He asked.

"Remy," She started as she looked at his hands that were holding his cup of coffee before she looked into his eyes. "Last night-"

"Sorry 'bout dat." He said, quickly cutting her off.

"No, no." Gabby said. "I was going to say... I never experienced that kind of _physicalness_ before. I mean I know it was just a kiss, but still."

Remy smirked. "Was mo' dan jus' a kiss, _chere_." He said. "I 'member t'ere was some touchin' invo'ved, too."

Her face continued to stay pink. "Yeah, well." She paused, not sure what to come back with.

"Gabby?" The manager called for her. "Guests!"

Looking at her manager she gave a wave to let him know she heard him before looking back at Remy. "I've gotta get back to work." She said as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mm hmm." He answered as he watched her walk away and then stop.

Turning around, she walked over kissed his right cheek. "I'll see you later." She said as she quickly head to her register.

Remy smiled as he watched her take her position at the counter and do her job. She was something else, shy but confident. He didn't quite understand it, but he loved it. Coming back to his thoughts, he realized he should probably get to work. David was going to have his hide for sure. Getting up, he walked over to the counter where the girl helping Gabby came over to him.

"Can I get a bag?" He asked.

"Sure." She said, turning around and handing him on.

"T'anks." He said, winking at her before he made eye contact with Gabby. "See y' later, _chere_."

Heading out to his bike, he dropped the muffins in the left saddle bag and mounted it. He then balanced the coffee cup on the seat while he unlocked the handlebars. Cranking on the engine, he revved the throttle a few times before he picked his coffee cup up and slowly made his way to work. Pulling up to the garage, he saw David had already set up for their first appointment. Pulling up beside the garage, he parked his bike and grabbed the muffins from the saddle bag and head around and inside.

"Sorry." Remy said, setting the coffee cup and bag down on the workbench as he adjusted his sun glasses. "Couldn' sleep las' night an' when I did fall asleep, I woke up late."

"But you still made it a point to get coffee and breakfast?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remy smirked. "Y' got me." He said, taking a sip of the coffee. "Wanted t' see yo' daughter."

David smiled. "Well, don't make this a habit." He said. "I'm depending on you to be here when we open."

"Won't be late again." Remy said, making a cross over his heart.

Chuckling, David shook his head. "Come on. First appointment will be here soon." He said.

* * *

It had been a great day for Gabby. She was in good spirits her whole shift and she didn't mind working forty-five minutes late. It meant more money for her, since she was hourly. Clocking out, she grabbed her bag and head to the door. Seeing it pouring rain outside, she sighed as she pulled her jacket up over her head before she pushed the door open and ran to her car. Getting the door unlocked, she quickly got inside and started up the engine. Turning the heat on, she waited until she could feel the warmth before she pulled out of the parking lot and head toward home.

Stopping at the first light, Gabby heard some strange sounds coming from her engine. "That doesn't sound good." She said, turning the radio down and listening.

When the light turned green, she slowly head forward and her car stalled slightly before he started to go.

"Just make it home." She said, patting the steering wheel. "Please. You can die at home."

Heading further down the road, she realized if anything happened she would be closer to her dad's shop. Hoping it wouldn't come to that, she kept on heading home.

"You should head to dad's shop." She told herself quietly as she stopped at the next red light.

When it turned green, she started to go but her car died. Crawling to a halt, she sighed out loud and let her arms fall to her sides. Turning the hazards on, she opened the door and got out. Trying to push her car to the side of the road, she just wasn't strong enough. The car moved maybe a few feet before someone got out and helped her push it to the side of the road. They offered her a ride, but she declined. She knew her dad's shop was close so she would just walk.

Gathering her belongings out of the car, she locked it before she threw her jacket over her head and started to head toward the garage. The rain was freezing and she would probably get sick from being so cold. Stupid car. She should've saved up more money and just got a new one. That car has been nothing but trouble and this time, she was going to leave it dead.

"Damn it." She muttered as the sidewalk ended and she began to walk in mud. "And I was having a good day."

All of the cars that passed her by splashed road water on to her. Not on purpose, but it was staring to piss her off. She was already a sweaty mess from work and this was the icing on the cake.

The rain started to soak her jacket and make its way down to her head. Her hair started to get wet and the cold rain water was dripping down her face. She wanted a hot shower ASAP or at least sit beside a fire.

"God damn automobiles." She cursed as she saw the street her dad's garage was on.

* * *

Watching the rain fall, Remy let out another long breath. The smoke disappeared once it hit the rain, washing it away. Taking another long drag, he flicked the embers off and looked to the right. He smiled seeing birds trying to get out of the rain, tucking into the leaves and under branches. He couldn't blame them. It was some cold ass rain. Probably forty degrees. Thirty at the least.

Taking one final drag, he dropped the cigarette butt on the gravel and stepped on it before looking up when he heard footsteps. To his surprise, it was Gabby. She was soaking wet from head to toe. Heading into the garage, he grabbed his duster and met her just outside the entrance. Wrapping his jacket over her shoulders, he took her jacket she had used for an umbrella and threw it aside.

"Girl, wha' y' doin' walkin' out in de rain?" He asked, rubbing her arms.

She looked up at him almost in tears. "My fucking car died." She said, trying to hold back from crying. "It's a piece of shit."

He smirked. "Hey, it be fine. We get it up an' runnin' again." He said, still rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"Don't bother." She said, looking around the garage. "Where's dad?"

"He went t' grab a bite t' eat. Skipped lunch, 'cause someone comin' in wit' a problem." He said, pulling her in for a hug. "Sound like y' got mo' of a problem, eh?"

Closing her eyes, she soaked up the warmth that was radiating off of him. Her shivering stopped and she just stood there, leaning against him. Her eyes opened when he pulled her away.

"Y' a'right?" He asked, looking down at her.

"No." She said, moving in and hugging him.

He smiled as he hugged her back. "C'mon in here and sit down outta de cold." He said as he walked her over to the tiny office. "Y' ho'd on t' dat jacket fo' me. I get it t'morrow."

Hugging his duster tightly around her, she sniffed as he looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks." She said.

He winked at her before he head back out when he heard a vehicle heading up the gravel driveway. It was David.

Walking to the garage entrance's edge, he waited for David to get closer. "Yo' daughter's car died." Remy said, seeing David's face grow concerned. "She in de office. Soaked t' de bone."

David quickly head into the office. "Gabby, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm alright." She said, looking passed her dad at Remy before she met her father's gaze. "That piece of shit car."

David smirked. "It _was_ a piece of shit." He said, making his daughter laugh before he looked back at Remy. "Would you mind taking her home? You can drive my truck."

"Sure." Remy shrugged as David tossed him the keys.

"I'm not forcing you to leave. You leave whenever you want. Okay, baby?" He said, giving the top of Gabby's head a kiss.

"I'll just go now." Gabby said, standing. "I need a warm shower."

When she walked closer to Remy, he put his left arm around her. "I be back." He said as he took the umbrella David was using and opened it to cover them.

Helping her into the passenger side, he then ran around and got in the driver's seat, collapsing the umbrella before throwing it in the floorboard. Staring up the engine, he released the parking break before he slowly head out and toward her house.

"Thanks for taking me home." Gabby said.

He could see her out of his peripheral. "M'pleasure." He said, glancing at her and seeing her smile. "Jus' promise me y' ain' gonna get sick. Dat'll t'row our plans off fo' Friday."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm planning on saying well." She said shaking her head. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." He said as he went down the muddy road that led to her trailer.

Parking the truck and putting the break on, he grabbed the umbrella and quickly got out. Opening her door, he held the umbrella over her as she got out. Walking with her to the front door, he placed his hand on the small of her back as she went up the stairs. Turning to him, she smiled as she opened her bag and tried to find her key. Reaching passed her, he quickly unlocked it with the key that was on her dad's key ring.

"Thanks." She said as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Turning around and looking up at him they stared at each other for a moment before Gabby moved in and kissed him. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him inside and pressed him up against the door. Breaking the kiss, and dropping the umbrella, Remy trailed them down her neck as his hands wandered over her backside before pulling her against him. Cupping his face, she led him to the couch where she stripped from his duster before they continued with their heated kisses. Pulling away, Gabby stripped from her work shirt and threw it on the ground before she straddled his waist and kissed him again. Remy couldn't help himself as he felt her up and then lay her back on the couch as he moved on top of her, pressing his hips into her.

"Mm." Gabby moaned under his kiss.

Moving to her neck, his kisses then trailed to her chest. Sitting up, Gabby pulled at the tail of his shirt. He let her pull it off of him as he went back to kissing her neck and chest. Pushing her back down gently, he started to lightly hump her but then stopped and got off of her quickly.

"Remy?" She asked.

"I-I gotta get back." He said, clearing his throat as he picked his shirt up off of the floor and put it on.

"Oh, yeah." Gabby said as she watched him grab the umbrella from off the floor. "Well, will you stop by the café tomorrow?"

He smiled at her as she pulled his duster over her and covered herself. "I be t'ere firs' t'ing." He said, planting a soft kiss on her lips before he left.

* * *

After washing away the day's grime from his body, Remy lied there most of the night, awake. He couldn't stop thinking about how forward Gabby was. He knew there was a wild side underneath that wanted out and it showed itself that afternoon. Damn, if he didn't have to go back to the shop they probably would've fucked. But that would've been stupid, he told himself. He wasn't prepared, but he decided he'd keep a rubber on hand from now on. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the ceiling.

"Dat girl." He said softly as he rolled on to his right side and looked at the neon sign's light that tried to force its way through the closed blinds.

He could see it blinking. One, two, three, four. He figured if he counted the blinks, he'd eventually fall asleep. To his surprise it worked and he was waking up to his alarm what seemed only moment later. Turning it off, he swung his leg out of bed and stood up. Stretching his arms overhead, he walked over and pulled the darker pair of worn jeans out from his bag. Slipping those on, he pulled the black shirt over his head and pulled his hair through. He didn't bother tying his hair back as he grabbed his leather biker jacket and put it on. Pocketing his wallet and keys, he felt the breast pockets. Cigarettes and cards. Walking over to the mirror, he looked at himself and chuckled. He looked like shit. Quickly splashing his face with water, he dried up and head out to the café.

Pulling up to the little shop, he knew he was early. Killing the engine, he locked the handlebars and head to the entrance and decided to wait. He didn't have to wait long as the manager smiled at him through the doors before he opened them.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Mornin'." Remy answered as he walked inside and smiled when he saw Gabby waiting for him.

"Hey." She said, a flirty grin on her face. "You look rough this morning."

He chuckled. "Couldn't sleep." He said smirking. "Mus've been all dat sugar I got yeste'day."

Gabby giggled. "Well, would you like more?" She asked.

He stepped closer to the counter and looked over the brim of his sunglasses. "We talkin' food? 'Cause I ain'." He said, making her blush.

More people trickled in. "Damn." Gabby said looking at them before she looked back into Remy's eyes.

"Coffee an' surprise me wit' somet'in' else." He said, taking his wallet out. "Somet'in' savory dis time."

"Alright." Gabby said as she handed him the large coffee cup. "Here, I know."

He watched her as she grabbed a plate and turned around to grab a bagel. His eyes wandered over her backside as she prepared it for him. When she turned around he smiled at her as he took out a five.

"Sure dis cover it, eh?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, never taking her eyes from him as she took the five and typed in the amount. "Your change."

Holding his hand out, he received his change and pocketed it before he turned around and head to the coffee bar. Pouring himself some black coffee he turned to see Gabby had put his bagel up on the counter at the end. Casually walking over, he took the plate and head to his little table he had grown accustomed to. Every now and then, Gabby would look his way and smile before going on about her duties. Taking another bite of the bagel, he sensed someone walking up to him. Looking up, he smiled when Gabby took a seat across from him.

Clapping the crumbs from his hands, he sat up and finished the bite he just took. "Yo' daddy bring y' t' work?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gabby said, looking at his half eaten bagel before looking up at him. "I hate that he has to."

"I could bring y' t' work." Remy offered.

Gabby smiled. "No. It's too early." She said, seeing him shake his head. "Plus, it's further for you."

"If I mind, wouldn' o' offered." He said, looking into her eyes. "Still stands, _chere_. Y' say when."

She looked at his lips before she looked down at the bagel again. "I'll think about it." She said as she glanced over at her register to make sure no one was there waiting. "You can definitely pick me up today."

Taking a sip of coffee, he smiled. "Hmm. Don' know. Depend on if I be under a car o' not." He said, seeing her smile.

"Are you and my dad gonna try and fix my car?" She asked.

Remy let out a sigh. "Haven' heard." He said, looking over her face. "Sure he let me know once I get t'ere."

Gabby glanced at her watch. "If you leave now, you'll beat him there." She said.

"T'ink dat be a good idea'." Remy said as he stood up and picked up the plate. "Should prob'bly be early after bein' late fo' two days."

"Here, I'll grab you a bag." Gabby said as she hopped up and walked over behind the counter.

Returning, she opened it for him and held it as he dropped the other half of the bagel inside. "T'anks." He said, watching her drop another bagel inside.

"That's on me." She said. "You need substantial food if my dad's working you that hard."

"Yo' too kind, chere." He said, picking his coffee up and turning to her. "I see y' later. Wha' time?"

"I get off around two." She said, backing away to head to her register.

"Two it is." He said as he turned and head outside to his bike.

Once at the garage, he parked his bike in its usual spot and waited for David. Sipping on his coffee, he tried not to think about how cold it was. Grabbing the half of the bagel he didn't eat earlier, he decided to finish it then. Several moments later, he saw the truck pull up and park behind his bike. Pushing off the motorcycle, he head toward the garage entrance and waited for David.

"Well, looks like I'm late today." David said with a smile as he walked up to the entrance to unlock it.

"Nah, I be early." Remy said as he handed David the bag with the other bagel in it. "Breakfast?"

David smiled as he took the bag. "Thank you." He said as he unlocked the door and lifted it up.

"By de way," Remy said, getting David's attention as he walked over and sat down at the workbench. "Don' mind goin' an' gettin' Gabby today."

Chuckling, David took the bagel out as well as the butter. "I'm sure you don't." He said, smiling at Remy.

Remy smirked as he walked closer and watched David spread the butter on both sides of the bagel. "Plus, gotta get m' jacket back from her." He said.

"Oh yeah." David said as he licked the butter off of his fingers. "That big brown thing. She was wearing it all evening and took it to work."

"It be nice an' warm." Remy said, taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm sure it is." David said smirking before he looked at Remy. "By the way, you look like a god damn hobo today."

Letting out a light laugh, Remy shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He said.

"No. I mean you seriously look like a hobo." David said. "You're pants are so holey, that shirt is worn thin and, excuse me for even mentioning this, but it's obvious you don't wear underwear."

Finishing his coffee, he smiled. "Does dat las' one bot'er you?" He asked.

David shrugged. "If you had newer pants, I'm sure it would't be a problem." He said. "But I mean, I can tell what side you dress on."

Remy laughed out loud. "A'right. Shit." He said. "Maybe I invest in a pair, no? Didn' know _you_ was lookin' down t'ere."

"Hey, I said it was obvious." David said. "And please pull your hair back. I'm not trying to be a nag, but it looks more professional if it's pulled back."

"Yes sir." Remy said as he pulled his hair back as a car pulled up.

"Wasn't expecting anyone this morning." David said as they saw a woman in her thirties step out. "Good morning!"

The woman smiled as she walked closer to them. "Hi. You were recommended by Janice Freedman." She said, glancing at Remy and looking him up and down.

"Oh yeah." David said. "Janice is a great client. What can I do for you?"

"I need an oil change and my tires rotated. Think you can do that?" She asked.

"No problem." David said as he looked at Remy. "Get the lift for me?"

"Y' got it." Remy said as he walked over and grabbed the lift and placed it in the middle of the garage before the placed the ramps on either side of it.

"Who's this?" The woman asked David as she watched Remy gather the tools they'd need.

"He's helping me in the shop." David said.

"Is he...permanent?" She asked, a little smirk forming on her lips.

David chuckled. "Maybe." He said, noticing the woman watch Remy very closely. "He's a good kid."

"Kid?" The woman asked. "How old is he?"

"He's twenty-one." David said.

"So he's legal." She said, looking back at him.

"Yeah, well, he's dating my daughter." David said quickly, shutting the woman up.

"Oh." The woman said as she continued to watch him.

"Mind if I pull y' car up?" Remy walked up to the woman and asked.

"Please do." She said, smirking again.

* * *

Clocking out Gabby sighed. She was finally done with her shift and ready to leave. Sitting at the chair Remy usually did, she waited for him to arrive. Smiling at the sound of his motorcycle, she watched as he pulled up and parked. Damn, he looked so sexy on that bike. Watching him head to the door, he kept his sunglasses on as he looked around the dining room until he saw her and smiled. Standing, she smiled at him as he walked up to her.

"Ready?" He asked, seeing her hold his duster in her hands.

"Yeah." She said before looking at the girl that took her place. "Bye, Meredith!"

"See you later!" Meredith called back.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he escorted her out and to his bike. "Here." He said, taking the helmet and handing it to her. "Don' t'ink yo' daddy like y' on m' bike."

Taking his helmet, she put it on and watched as he straddled the bike. Climbing on behind him, she got situated and then he revved the engine. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned against his back and rest her head against him as well. Smirking, he pulled out of the parking lot and head down the road. She loved the feel of the wind against her. It was exhilarating and being this close to Remy. God, he smelt good. Slowing down at the school zone, they carefully made their way through the traffic as he turned and head toward her house. Coming up to her trailer, he stopped and killed the engine before he put the kickstand down. Getting off the bike, she watched him as he did the same and walked with her up the stairs to the door. Gabby opened the door and walked inside before turning around and seeing him still on the front step.

"You can come in." She said.

Remy smiled and shook his head. "Las' time I did dat, a'mos' didn' go back t' work." He said, making her remember their make out session yesterday.

She glanced down his chest and watched him place his hands in his pockets. "Well," She said, looking back at his face. "Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

He smirked. "O' course." He said seeing her smile shyly as she walked up to him.

Leaning in, he softly pressed his lips against her's and kissed her a little more passionately than he wanted, but it was all good.

"Mm." She moaned as she pulled away. "Have dinner with us tonight."

"Y' sure?" He asked as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her right ear.

"Yes." She said. "Dad won't mind."

"I t'ink 'bout it, yeah?" He said as he kissed her one more, quickly. "Bye."

"Bye." She said as she watched him walk down the steps and get on his bike.

Hearing the loud roar of the engine, she watched as he took off down the dirt road and head back toward the garage.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AmberLady42  
**_ _ **Hahaha! Be careful what you Google...  
**_ _ **Don't worry! You'll get to see their date ;)**_

* * *

Setting the table, Gabby made an extra spot for Remy. She was anticipating him to show up and she hoped that he did. She wanted to see him again. Hearing the sound of his motorcycle caused her to smile uncontrollably as she walked over and opened the front door to see her dad pull his truck up and Remy pull up beside the stairs. Walking down the stairs, Gabby smiled at her dad before giving him a hug.

"Hey daddy." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He replied. "How was work?"

"It was alright." She said before she turned to Remy. "Glad you made it."

He smiled down at her. "Yo' daddy promised hamburgers." He said as she walked up to him. "Sound good, no?"

"Mm hmm." Gabby said as she wanted to desperately to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. "I set the table."

"Good." David said. "Let's get in there and get these burgers going."

David walked past them and Gabby took Remy's hand and led him inside, before she let go and locked the door behind them. "Do you need any help?" She asked her dad as they followed him into the kitchen.

"You can get these fries going." He said, setting the frozen back on the counter. "I'll preheat the oven for you."

"Can I he'p wit' anyt'in'?" Remy asked.

"Nah. You did more than enough today." David said. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out from being tired."

Remy smirked. "Well, y' did wear m' ass out." He said, scratching an itch on his chest and seeing Gabby watch him before she went back to opening the bag of frozen French fries.

"So, dad." Gabby said, getting his attention. "Remy is going to take me to work tomorrow and Friday and I guess pick me up as well?"

"Sure." Remy shrugged.

"You don't have to do that." David said.

"Daddy." Gabby cut in. "I worry about you. You need all the rest you can get. Remy has no problems taking me."

"S'true." Remy said. "Don' mind."

David went back to making the patties. "If you want. Just know it isn't your responsibility." He said as he set the first patty down. "If you change your mind, let me know."

Gabby looked back at Remy to see him looking at her with that smirk on his face. God damn he was perfect and she was getting hot.

"Are you going to take her on your motorcycle?" David asked.

"Daddy, please." Gabby said, laying the frozen fries on the flat baking pan. "It's not far. Plus, Remy always gives me his helmet to wear. It'll be fine."

"I keep her safe, _mon ami_." Remy said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Have m' word."

"I'd actually love to learn how to drive a motorcycle." Gabby said with a smile as she looked at Remy again.

"Absolutely not." David said, shaking his head.

"Daddy, I'm ninteen." She said. "I can legally do what I want."

"Ey, yo' daddy say no, den dat de end o' it." Remy said, placing his hands in his front pockets.

"Thank you." David said as he started to place the patties on the cast iron skillet that was nice and hot on the stove. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Making eye contact with Remy, she smiled when he winked at her. "So, what are you planning on wearing Friday?" Gabby asked.

"This I've gotta hear." David said, looking at Remy with a smirk.

"Heh." Remy chuckled. "Got m' a few ideas. Yo' daddy want m' buyin' some underwear, fo' one."

David laughed. "Hey, you've been great for business, but I don't need every customer knowing you go commando."

Gabby blushed as she looked at Remy. "Ey, it be easy no? Wake up and put yo' pants on. Walk out de door." He said.

"Ok, we're not talking about this anymore." David said chuckling.

Once the burgers were ready, they sat down and ate them, making small talk until they were done. Remy offered to help clean up, but David insisted he just relax. So, Remy excused himself and went out on the front porch for a smoke. Lighting up the cigarette with the tip of his finger, he huffed until the embers were burning bright. Filling his lungs slowly, he heard the front door open as he exhaled the smoke, letting it creep out.

"Hey." He looked over his shoulder to see Gabby smiling sweetly at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Hey." He repeated as she walked over and stood beside him.

"I kinda just want to tell my dad that we've made out already." She said, glancing up at him.

Taking in another drag, he released it. "Y' sure dat's somet'in' y' wanna do?" He asked, placing the cigarette in his mouth before he turned to her. "Yo' daddy be a smart man. Pretty sure he know we done somet'in' by now, no?"

"Yeah." Gabby said, looking over Remy's chest before her eyes settled on his lips and then up to his eyes. "So why should we pretend?"

Narrowing his gaze just a bit, he gave her a small smile. "Y' wanna tell 'im?" He asked, taking the cigarette from his mouth and tapping the end, causing the ashes to fall off and dance down to the dirt below.

"Yes and no?" Gabby said as she hugged herself, feeling the chill from the cold run through her body.

Stepping closer, he looked down into her eyes before he placed the cigarette back into his mouth. Placing his hands on her arms, he moved them up and down to cause warmth.

"Bes' get inside, _chere_. Don' wan' y' catchin' cold after wha' y' been t'rough." He said, noticing her move closer and press against his chest.

"I'll take the chance." Gabby said as she took in the sent of his cigarettes and cologne.

The front door opened and they looked to see David about to say something, but stopped. "Well." He said, a smile forming. "You two are cozy."

Gabby stepped back and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It's not what it looks like." She said.

"So...it doesn't look like you two are cuddling?" David asked with a smile. "Look, I'm not stupid. I know you two are attracted to each other. Hence the date coming up."

"Gonna be honest wit' y', _mon ami_." Remy said as he turned to David and put his hands up. "I kissed yo' daughter."

"Yeah, well that's not surprising." David said, looking at Gabby as Remy put his arm around her. "Judging by the way she's been acting around you."

"You're being really calm for finding all of this out." Gabby said, feeling Remy gently rub her arm, casing a warmth to form.

"Yeah, well," David began as he walked over and fiddled with the chair that was on the deck. "I happen to like Remy. I trust him."

" _Merci_." Remy said, nodding his head.

"And I was young once." David said as he looked at them. "I remember what it was like to be infatuated with someone."

They stood there in the cold for a moment before Gabby broke the silence. "Um, you were coming out here to say something?" She asked.

David lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked and then shook his head with a smile. "Oh, right. I was just coming out here to tell you two that I've got hot cocoa on the stove."

"Ooh!" Gabby said, looking up at Remy. "This is the best hot cocoa you'll ever have in your life."

Walking inside, they each got a mug and head into the living room. Remy sat on the couch and Gabby sat close beside him, resting her hand on his thigh.

David cleared his throat. "Hand." He said, looking at her sternly.

"Tck." She smacked her teeth as she took her hand from his thigh and held her mug with both hands.

Remy couldn't help but chuckle inwardly as he tasted the hot cocoa. "Mm!" He exclaimed.

"See?" Gabby asked with a smile. "Delicious, huh?"

" _Oui_." Remy said, looking at David. "Dis really good, _homme_."

"Glad you like it." David said with a smile.

"Told you in was the best." Gabby winked up at him as she took another sip. "My dad's own recipe."

Remy raised his eyebrows. "Dat's impressive." He said.

David shook his head. "Isn't that hard to make." He said as he looked at his watch. "It's time to get ready for bed."

They watched as David stood and head into the kitchen where he cleaned out his mug before heading back onto the living room. He stopped and looked at the two that sat on the couch.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"I don't want to be that dad, but I don't feel comfortable going to bed knowing you two are all alone in here." He said.

"Oh my god, dad." Gabby said, her face turning red.

Remy smirked as he stood up. "I'ma head back t' m' motel." He said as he watched Gabby stand.

"So, tomorrow morning?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

" _Oui_." He said. "I be here."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." David said as he stood. "Don't be late."

Remy smiled at David's playful wink. "Sure try not t' be." He said as he walked to the front door. "G'night."

Heading out, he felt someone following him and he knew it was Gabby. Turning around, he watched as she shut the door and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I was hoping for a goodnight kiss." Gabby said, slightly gnawing on her bottom lip.

Remy smirked. "Where _are_ m' manners?" He asked as he stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "G'night, chere."

When he placed his lips on hers, he had to keep from chuckling. Gabby literally turned to putty with the interaction. Breaking the kiss, he winked at her before he walked down the steps and mounted his bike. Revving the engine, he kicked the stand up before he head down the dirt road and toward his motel.

* * *

" _Did he catch you two making out?_ " Gabby felt giddy as she talked to her best friend on the phone.

"No, but he might as well have." She answered her friend, walking over and looking out her window. "God, he's so beautiful."

Her friend laughed. " _Come back down, Gabriella_." Savannah said. " _So this date Friday, you gonna give it to him?_ "

"What? No." Gabby blushed. "We're nowhere _near_ anything like that. He's only been here for like a week."

" _Uh huh_." Her friend teased. " _What if it leads to that? All the making out you two do, I'm sure if you're alone you'll end up fucking._ "

"Savannah, stop it." Gabby nervously chuckled. "It won't be anything like that. Trust me. He isn't like that."

" _All men are the same, Gab_." Savannah said. " _They may be a gentlemen, but they're all thinking about sex._ "

"I know." Gabby said. "My dad has warned me numerous times. Hell, he didn't even let Remy stay tonight when he was going to bed. He didn't want us to be alone."

" _Yep_."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I've gotta get up early tomorrow." Gabby said as she walked over to her dresser. "Goodnight, Savannah."

" _Good night!_ " She heard the click on the other end before she hung up her phone and sighed.

Heading out and into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading back into her room and turning the light out. Getting under the covers of her bed, she turned the lamp out on her night stand and lied down.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow and then Friday. God, Friday was making her nervous just thinking about it. Would they find their selves alone? Would they really have sex like Savannah predicted? Gabby shook her head and frowned. She wasn't that easy, then again she'd never had sex before. Hell, she admitted to Remy that if she had a boyfriend now, they'd probably be having sex.

"Great." Gabby said quietly to herself as she rolled on to her right side and looked at the window.

But she knew that wouldn't be the case. Not with him. He seemed to respect her and only took it a bit further if she let him. But, damn, it was hard to keep him in check when he had his hands and mouth all over her.

Damn. Thinking about it was making her hot.

* * *

Startling awake, Remy quickly rolled over and slammed the alarm clock off. Lying on his stomach for a few minutes, he closed his eyes and moaned groggily before he pushed himself up crawled out of bed. Walking over to the sink, he splashed the water on his face and let it ran down his chest, waking him up with the coldness as he reached for the towel and dried himself off.

He needed coffee. Stat.

Sleepily staggering over to his satchel, he pulled his worn jeans on and pulled a black shirt over his head. Pocketing his wallet, cigarettes and keys, he threw his biker jacket on before sitting and slipping on his boots. Throwing the covers over the bed, he head out and down the stairs where he mounted his bike and started up the engine. Rolling the bike back, he took off and head toward Gabby's house.

Rolling up to the trailer, he saw Gabby sitting on the steps just outside of the front door. He knew he wasn't late, so why the hell was she sitting out here in the cold? Hopping up, she head toward him with a smile.

"Wha' y' doin' out here in de cold, girl?" He asked, watching as she climbed on the back of his bike.

"I just now came outside." She said, taking the helmet from him and putting it on.

"Y' ready?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yep. Let's go." She said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Taking off down the road, he felt her lean closely against his back and tighten her grip around his torso. When they arrived at her workplace, he killed the engine and waited until she got off the back and took the helmet off.

"Thanks for the ride." She said, holding the helmet out for him to take.

Giving her a smirk, Remy reached out and placed his hand on her wrist and gently pulled her closer to him. "Any time." He said, pulling her in closer and cupping her face as he gently planted a kiss on her lips.

"Come on Gabby!" They pulled apart, seeing her boss holding the door open for her.

"Sorry." She said, quickly planting a kiss on Remy's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Two o'clock, right?" Remy asked as he watched her walk toward the entrance.

"Yep!" Gabby said, waving to him before she walked inside with her boss.

Placing the helmet on his head, he revved up the engine and head to the diner. He was surprised when he saw it closed, so he head back to his motel and crashed for a few hours before getting up and heading back down to the café. Parking his bike, he hung the helmet from the handle as he walked inside. Making eye contact with Gabby, he smiled when her cheeks turned slightly pink as she turned her attention back to the man she was helping.

"Ah, Gabby's boyfriend." Remy looked behind him to see the manager smiling. "I was surprised when I saw you two kissing this morning. I had no idea she was dating anyone."

"Dis kinda happen fast." Remy said.

"She's a good young lady." Her manager said. "Don't you go breaking her heart."

"Never." Remy said as he noticed the man in front of him leave, so he walked up to Gabby's register. "How de mornin' treatin' y'?"

"It's been good." She said, smiling up at him. "Better now."

He smirked at her. "Take a guess at wha' I want." He said.

"Large coffee?" She asked, placing the cup on the counter in front of him. "Anything to eat?"

"Eh," Remy thought as he looked over the bagels. "Surprise me wit' a bagel."

"Alright." Gabby said as she rang it up.

After giving her the money, Remy prepared his coffee before he walked over and waited for his bagel to finish toasting. Taking a sip of the bold flavor in his cup, it instantly warmed him up from the cold outside that seeped down to his bones.

"Here you go, Remy." Gabby said, snapping him out of his trance.

" _Merci_." He said, grabbing the bag.

"Wait." Gabby said as she ran around the counter and planted a peck on his lips. "Have a good day. I'll see you at two."

He winked at her before he head out and mounted his bike, heading straight for the garage. When he arrived, he walked over and sat down with his back against the garage door and prepared his bagel. He smiled when he noticed Gabby packed him an extra one. Tearing the bagel in half, Remy dipped the end of it in the cream cheese before taking a bite. The sun was just coming up over the trees and the air was calm and crisp. It was a beautiful morning and he was early.

Finishing his breakfast, he sipped on his coffee for a bit before lighting up a cigarette and getting a smoke in before David arrived. Snuffing the last of his cigarette in the dirt, he heard David's truck in the distance so he stood and waited for him to arrive.

* * *

"When did you two start dating?" Gabby smiled at her coworker's question.

"Technically, we haven't?" Gabby asked. "Our first date is tomorrow night."

"But you're already kissing?" Her coworker asked. "Damn. What else have you two been doing?"

Gabby lightly chuckled. "Nothing." She said.

"Bullshit." Her coworker laughed as they cleaned off the counters. "Look at him. Fuck."

Gabby let out a laugh this time. "Stop." She said. "Look, I have no clue as to why he's so into me. I'm boring. I'm ugly. Hell, I could lose a few pounds and he's basically a god."

"You shut your God damn mouth." Her coworker said. "You're drop dead gorgeous and you're amazing. That's why he's into you."

Gabby couldn't help but smile at her coworker's compliments. "I don't know." She shrugged as she stopped cleaning the counter and looked at her associate.

"Speak of the devil." Her coworker said as she jut her jaw toward the doors.

Looking behind her, Gabby saw Remy walk in and take his sunglasses off as he scanned the room for her. "Shit, is it two already?" Gabby asked as she threw the towel in the sani bucket and checked the clock. "Time for me to go."

"Have fun." Gabby rolled her eyes at the comment as she clocked out and went to the back to get her things.

As she returned to the front, she saw Remy sitting at one of the tall tables waiting for her. She couldn't help but look him over from head to toe before she saw his eyes cut over to her. She smiled when she saw him notice her and step down from the chair.

"Y' ready t' go?" He asked.

"Yep." Gabby said, turning and waving to her coworker. "See you tomorrow!"

Getting on the bike, they head to her house and walked inside. "Mind if I grab a drink?" Remy asked.

"Not at all." Gabby said, letting her hair down from the bun she had it in all day before she disappeared down the hall.

Listening, he heard her coming back down the hall and saw her walk around to where he was in the kitchen. "Guess I should head back." He said, softly.

Pursing her lips together, Gabby looked down at his left hand and took it in her's. "Wish you could stay for just a little bit." She said, looking up at him and giving him a sultry look.

" _Chere_ , y' know I can' stay. Yo' daddy kick m' ass." He joked, making her chuckle as she moved in and placed her hand on his chest.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Gabby said, tip toeing and kissing him sweetly. "Can't wait for our date."

"Same." He said, pulling away and heading for the door. "See y' t'morrow."

The rest of the day seemed to last forever, but soon it was time for bed. Gabby could hardly wait for tomorrow and she couldn't sleep. It was soon time for her to get ready for work. When she did, Remy arrived and took her to her job before leaving and returning in a couple of hours. The rest of the day crept along and it was killing Gabby. She wanted to be done with work so she could go on her date. Two finally rolled around and she clocked out just in time for Remy to pull up to get her. Hopping on his bike, he took her home and head back to work. Gabby couldn't wait and started to get ready, even though it would be several more hours until he would return for her. Still, she wanted to look sexy for him so she opened her closest and looked for a certain dress.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Up next - the date!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AmberLady42**_  
 _ **Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one as well!**_

* * *

 **WARNING: Explicit Scene Ahead**

* * *

Hearing the roar of the motorcycle, Gabby jumped off the couch and went over to the front door. As the engine of the bike got louder, she began to get more excited and couldn't help but smile.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that dress." David said.

Gabby looked at her dad and raised an eyebrow before looking down at the red dress. "Why not?" She asked. "It covers my knees."

"It's low cut in the front." David said. "And that slit up the side comes up way too high."

Rolling her eyes, Gabby heard the engine cut off. "I'm nineteen." She said, hearing footsteps coming up the wooden stairs. "I'm a woman now."

"Still." David said as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be fine, dad." Gabby said as she opened the door and smiled, seeing a clean shaved Remy standing in front of her with his hair slicked back in a ponytail, charcoal colored slacks and a blue button up shirt along with his biker jacket. "Hi."

His smirk was on his face as she let him in. "Well, you certainly clean up." David said.

"Have her back by ten, _mon ami_." Remy said as he stepped forward and put his hand out and shook hands with David before receiving the keys to his truck.

"Wait, what?" Gabby asked, looking at Remy and then her dad. "Ten?"

"Daddy's rules." Remy said.

"It's Friday night." Gabby said. "I'm a grown woman."

"Eleven." David said. "Don't push it. You're still living under my roof."

"Sugges' y' stop while y' ahead, _chere_." Remy quietly said as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Eleven."

"Eleven." David confirmed as the two walked out and down the wooden steps.

Unlocking the passenger door, Remy opened it for Gabby and she climbed in. Heading around to the driver side, he hopped in and they head off toward the road house.

"Y' look beautiful." Remy said, shooting her that smirk he knew drove her wild.

Gabby could feel her cheeks flush with color. "Thank you." She said before she looked at him. "You look great, too."

He let out a tiny laugh. "Didn' t'ink I could dress up, eh?" He asked, stopping at a red light and looking at her.

"Honestly?" Gabby asked. "No."

They both shared a little laugh as they light turned green. "Don' blame y' fo' t'inkin' dat." He said as they got on the highway. "Been wearin' de same clot'es for a few years now."

"Why don't you save up and buy some more?" Gabby asked.

"Ain' as impor'nt as survivin'." Remy said.

Gabby felt sad for him. "It sounds like you've had a rough life." She said, reaching over and placing her hand on his that was resting in the seat between them. "I'm sorry."

Flipping his hand, he interlocked their fingers. "Been rough, but I make it t'rough." He said, giving her a warm smile.

Besides changing gears, they held hands the whole way to the road house. Once they arrived, they walked in and were taken over to a booth where they were seated and their drinks were ordered.

"No beer?" Gabby asked.

" _Non_." Remy said. "Not t'night."

"You promise my dad?" Gabby asked, a slight annoyance in her voice.

He smirked. " _Non_. Jus' gon' pass on it t'night." He said as he watched her open the menu and start to look it over.

Remy couldn't help but look over her face. His eyes kept dipping down to her lips and occasionally the amount of cleavage she was showing. He was surprised David let her out wearing that. Knowing the guy, he'd wrap her up like a mummy.

"What are you going to get?" Gabby asked, looking up at and locking eyes with him.

"Pro'ly jus' a burger." Remy said, looking down at the menu. "Can' go wrong wit' dat."

"True." Gabby said. "I'm thinking about the chicken fried steak."

"Sounds good." He said as the waitress came back and took their order before she left.

"What are we going to do after this?" Gabby asked.

Leaning forward, Remy smiled. "Was t'inkin' ice cream." He said. "Saw a shop de ot'er day."

"Birdie's?" Gabby asked.

" _Oui_." Remy said. "It good?"

"Oh yeah." Gabby nodded. "They make the ice cream there. It's _sooo_ good."

He smiled at her reaction as they sat there in silence for a moment. Watching her take a sip of her soda he smiled as she looked at him.

"After ice cream, let's go back to your motel." Gabby said.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Don' t'ink dat's a good idea." He said.

"Oh come on. I'm talking about watching a movie." Gabby said, suddenly feeling her cheeks flush. "I suppose that _isn't_ a good idea. Jesus."

He couldn't help but lightly laugh. "Y' a'ways we'come." He said. "But we skip dat t'night."

"Yeah." Gabby said as she looked over at a couple on the other side of the restaurant.

"Wha's on yo' mind?" He asked, reaching out and opening his hand for her to take. "Y' lookin' distant."

She smiled as she placed her hand in his and he closed his fingers around hers. "I'm just trying to remember how to act on a date." She said, seeing him smile.

"Don't gotta act. Jus' be yo'self." He said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

When their food came out they kept the small talk to a minimum as they ate. Once they finished their dinner, they head to the ice cream shop and ordered their ice cream. Deciding to take it to the local park, they parked and walked around as they at their ice cream.

"So, tell me," Gabby began as she finished her bite. "If you love New Orleans so much, why did you leave?"

Remy smirked as he took a lick of ice cream off of the cone. "Forced to." He kept it short and sweet. "Some bad t'ings happened and I was forced t' leave."

Gabby looked up at him as they continued to walk. "So like, are you on the run from the cops?" She asked, a slight worry in her voice.

" _Non_." Remy said as he looked at her. "Ain' not'in' like dat. I ain' no fugitive, girl."

"Thank God." Gabby said. "I mean, you kinda have that look to you."

He chuckled. "Suppose I do." He said as they stopped at a bench and sat down. "De eyes an' all."

Gabby smirked as she gently nudged him. "You just look like a bad boy." She said, her smirk turning flirty.

"Y' like bad boy's?" Remy asked as he watched her take a lick of ice cream.

"Maybe." Gabby said as her eyes dipped down to his lips. "Depends."

"On?" He asked as he inched closer to her.

"If they're handsome." She said softly as she looked into his eyes before looking back at his lips.

Giving her a smirk, he leaned in to kiss her. "What the fuck is _this_?" They were interrupted by someone walking up behind them.

"Chet, what are you doing here?" Gabby asked.

"This _is_ your boyfriend, isn't it?" Chet asked. "Mutant shit."

Remy smirked as he stood up and faced him. "Wha's de pro'lem?" He asked. "Y' don' like mutants?"

"No." Chet said as he walked closer to Remy. "I don't. They're a blight on the human race."

"Chet, shut the fuck up." Gabby said as she got up and walked over to stand beside Remy.

"I got dis, _chere_." Remy said as he placed his hand on the small of her back before he took a few steps forward. "Jus' tryin' t' have a nice evenin' wit' m' date. Don' t'ink dat's a crime."

"Associating with mutants _should_ be a crime." Chet said as he slapped the ice cream cone out of Remy's hand and on to the ground. "Fucker."

"Chester," Gabby said, walking around and in front of Remy. "He hasn't done _anything_ to you. Why are you acting like such a dick?"

"He's a mutant!" Chet raised his voice. "Your father is an idiot. Letting his daughter date this _scum_. That shows he doesn't give a shit about you."

"Shut up!" Gabby said as she pushed him.

Catching his balance, Chet glared at her. "You stupid bitch!" He growled as he pushed her back, causing her to fall.

Grabbing Chet's wrist, Remy twisted it around and locked it up behind him before he shoved him forward. "If yo' feelin' froggy, jump." Remy said in a low voice.

"Fuck you!" Chet said as he ran off and toward the parking lot to his car.

Turning to Gabby, Remy quickly knelt down and helped her up. "Y' a'right, _chere_?" He asked, looking her over.

She sighed as she dusted the dirt and grass off of her dress. "Yeah." She said. "I'm sorry my ex ruined our date."

"S'okay." Remy said, giving her a smile. "Ain' yo' fault."

"Dammit." Gabby groaned as she noticed the slit in the dress ripped up to the side of her abdomen. "This is my favorite dress."

" _Ici_." Remy said, taking his jacket off and giving it to her. "T'ink I take y' home. Dat dress abou' had it."

"Yeah." She said as she felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders as they head toward her dad's truck.

Getting her inside the truck, he walked around and climbed in before starting the engine. Looking at her, he noticed her looking down at her lap.

"Gabby?" He asked, causing her to look at him. "Y' a'right?"

She forced a smile. "I just wish this date would've ended better than this." She said.

"Jus' have t' have anot'er." He said, giving her a smirk.

Gabby smiled for real this time. "Yeah." She said as they made their way toward her house.

When they arrived, they stayed in the truck for a while. "Fo' wha' it's wort', I hope y' had a good time." Remy said. "Sorry 'bout yo' dress."

Gabby shrugged. "Is what it is." She said as she looked at him. "And yes. Despite the hiccup, I had a great time." Her cheeks flushed with color that could even be spotted in the dim light of the street lamp.

Getting out of the truck, Remy walked around and opened her door, helping her down so the dress wouldn't rip any more. When they walked up the steps, they stopped at the door and faced each other.

"Well," Gabby said, looking up into his eyes with a smile. "Thanks for dinner."

"O' course." He said, smiling down at her. "We plan dis again, no?"

"Definitely." She said as she moved closer to him.

Placing his hands on her waist, Remy moved in to kiss her but stopped when the porch light turned on and blinded them.

Gabby let out a sigh. "Sorry." She said as she banged on the front door. "Daddy, _please_!"

Remy couldn't help but let a few laughs escape him. "G'night, chere." He said as he stepped closer and placed his lips on hers.

The front door opened and Gabby gently pushed Remy away. "Daddy, what the hell?" She asked, the annoyance in her voice ringing out.

"Oh, I thought I heard a noise." David said.

Remy smirked as he kissed Gabby's cheek. "G'night." He said as he gave David the keys to the truck before he walked down toward his bike.

* * *

Knocking on his door stirred Remy from his deep sleep. Opening his eyes, he lay there for a moment wondering if he actually heard knocking or if he had dreamed it. The knocks sounded again so he threw the covers off of him and slipped his sweats on before he looked through the peep hole in the door. He saw Gabby with his jacket on, hugging herself. Quickly opening the door, he smiled but then it faded as he saw how upset she was.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, feeling the cold rush in and slam against his skin.

"My dad's shop was trashed." She said. "I _know_ it was Chet."

" _Merde_." Remy said under his breath as he looked down into her eyes. "I'm sorry. Dis all my fault."

"No." Gabby said as she walked inside and sat on the bed. "This isn't your fault. He's a dick. Always has been and I'm pretty sure he's just jealous."

Shutting the door, he walked over and sat down beside her. "How trashed is de garage?" He asked.

"Thankfully he couldn't get inside, so just spray painted words on all over the outside." She said as she rest her head on his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke you."

" _Non_ , it be fine." He said, wrapping his arm around her. "How y' get here?"

"Dad's truck. We went out for breakfast and he had to stop by and grab something from the shop. That's when we found it vandalized, so I came here." She explained.

"Ima get dressed and go clean dat mess up." Remy said as he stood up and walked over to his satchel and pulled his worn, dark jeans out.

"I'll let him know." Gabby said as she stood up and faced him. "Remy?"

He looked at her and watched as she walked closer and planted her lips on his, pressing herself against him. The kiss lasted a good while before she pulled away and smiled shyly.

"I'll meet you there." She said as she left his room.

After getting dressed and dropping the money by the office, Remy made his way to the shop to see Gabby and David gathering paint cans outside. Killing the engine, he got off the bike and walked up towards them.

"Damn." Remy said as he saw the words 'Mutant Lover' written all over the garage. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." David said. "I've already called the police. I'm going to press charges for vandalism. That boy has always been a pain in the ass."

Remy watched as Gabby walked around her dad and over to him. Wrapping her arm around him, she leaned into him as they heard cars pulling up behind them. Two police cars stopped and the officers got out and walked up to them.

"Morning, David." One of the officers said. "Wow, you sure do have vandalism on your hands."

"It was my daughter's ex boyfriend." David said. "Chester Manning."

"Are you sure?" The officer asked.

"I know it was him." Gabby said. "We were enjoying the rest of our date last night at the park when Chet interrupted us and caused problems. He pushed me down and then Remy sent him off. I'm sure he came right over here and did this out of jealously and anger of being humiliated."

"I'm sorry, I've not seen you around." The officer said to Remy.

"I be new in town." Remy said, hoping he didn't have to delve into himself too much.

"He's working for me." David said.

"Oh, well welcome." The officer said before turning to David. "We'll try and gather whatever fingerprints we can find. Did you want to press charges?"

"Yes." David said. "He's been a pain in the ass since he dated my daughter."

"So what makes you think he wrote this?" The other officer asked as he took a picture of it. "Why would he call you a mutant lover?"

Remy bit his lower lip before speaking up. "Me." He said, seeing the officers turn to him with surprised looks on their faces. "I'm a mutant."

"Really?" The officer asked. "You don't look like a mutant."

Sighing, he took his glasses off and saw the shock on their faces as they looked at his eyes. He quickly put his shades back on and looked at the ground.

"Did dis 'cause o' me." Remy said.

"Well, mutant or not, this is vandalism." The other officer said. "We'll get the paperwork all sorted out."

"Thank you." David said as he stepped back to where Gabby and Remy stood. "Don't be afraid of these two. We're old high school buddies. They won't haul you away for being a mutant."

"I learn growin' up y' can' trust no body." Remy said quietly.

"You can trust them, Remy." Gabby said.

"Don' like police." He said to her.

"I take it you've had a run in with police more than once?" Gabby asked.

He stayed quiet and watched as the officers dust the garage's handle and windowsills. "Make sure you keep all your receipts for any type of repairs you do." One of the officers said.

When they were finished, they left to evaluate the evidence they found, leaving David, Gabby and Remy to start their painting and cleaning. "Sorry 'bout all dis." Remy said as he rolled paint over the large red letters.

"This isn't your fault, Remy." David said as he painted the trim of the garage door. "Chester is just a punk kid and he's probably jealous of you."

"Don' know 'bout dat." Remy said as he got more paint on the roller before rolling another section.

"Oh, he's jealous." Gabby said. "You're much more attractive than him."

"Definitely." David said, making them laugh. "What? He is."

"T'anks?" Remy asked in a joking manner as Gabby walked up to him and smiled.

"You're a much better kisser, too." She said, giving him those 'come hither' eyes.

He smiled at her as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Gabby couldn't help but place her hand on the side of his face as the kiss continued.

"Come on, you two." David said, seeing them. "We're suppose to be working."

Remy pulled away and went back to rolling the paint. "Sorry." He said as he watched Gabby pour more paint into the pan.

His eyes wandered over her backside as he watched her walk back over to her dad and pour more paint into his pan. "That's alright." David said. "Just control yourselves."

Remy smirked as he locked eyes with Gabby who winked at him. "I'll try." She said as she took a paint roller and started to help Remy on his side of the garage.

The work went fast with the three of them working together and they were done in a few hours. Piling in the truck, they head down the road toward a diner.

"So, how was the date?" David asked.

Gabby smiled as she looked at Remy. "It was great, until you ruined it." She said, flashing her dad an annoying glance.

"What did I do?" David asked with a smile.

"I couldn't even get a proper goodnight kiss without you interrupting." She said.

"Please." David said as he pulled into the diner.

" _Ici_." Remy said, tilting her head towards him and placing his lips on hers.

"Mm." Gabby moaned as her father killed the engine.

"Hey! Alright, that's enough!" David said, causing them to separate. "Jeez."

"Oh please." Gabby said as Remy helped her out of the truck before she took his hand before they walked inside the diner.

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with Remy." Gabby said, grabbing her purse.

"When will you be back?" David asked, watching her take Remy's hand as they walked to his bike.

"Later." Gabby said as she watched Remy climb on and wait for her to get on the back before he handed her his helmet. "It'll be before ten."

"Alright." David said as he watched Remy start up the bike and slowly head down the dirt road.

Leaning forward, Gabby spoke loud enough for Remy to hear. "Let's head to your place!" She said before she leaned herself against him and held on tight.

Pulling up to the motel, he parked and they went up the stairs and to his room. "Why y' wanna come here?" He asked, unlocking the door before letting her enter.

Walking inside, Gabby turned to him and smiled. "I just want to get away from everyone and every thing." She said, watching him shut the door and lock it before he turned to her and smiled.

Taking a few steps to close the space between them, Remy cupped her face and gave her a warm smile. "Wha' now?" He asked, gently stroking the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs.

Looking at his lips, Gabby moved in and placed her lips against his. She turned to mush as his hands went down and took her by the waist, pulling her against him. She moaned as his kisses went to her chin, then her jaw before finding her neck.

Breaking his kisses, he placed his lips at her right ear. "How far y' wanna take dis?" He asked as his right hand crept down her stomach as he kissed her ear.

"Mm." Was all that escaped her lips as she felt him between her legs, massaging her.

Gabby wanted to get these jeans off immediately so he could do whatever it was that he wanted. "Y' like dat?" He softly asked.

"Oh my god, yes." She panted, grabbing his face and kissing him again.

Leading her to the bed, Remy gently sat her down and sat beside her, their kisses still going. Breaking the kisses for a moment, Remy took his jacket off and stripped from his shirt before he went back to her soft lips. Gabby couldn't help but let her hands run up his abdomen and chest before hooking them around his neck and pulling him closer. As they lean back on the bed, Remy smirked as he looked into her eyes while his right hand slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Once he unzipped them, Gabby lifted her hips and he slowly pulled them off of her legs and tossed them over to where his shirt was. Taking his right hand, she placed it between her legs as she pulled in him for a kiss.

Working his fingers against her underwear, Remy knew she was enjoying the sensation with how much she was moaning and panting under their kisses. "God." She moaned as she rolled her head back against the mattress. "That feels so good."

Remy smirked, moving closer to her and stopping inches from her lips.

Gabby shivered as he pressed his lips against hers before placing his hand inside her underwear and touching her moistened flesh. "Oh!" She moaned loudly, the kisses moving to her neck. "Remy..."

Feeling her squirm, he pulled his hand away and moved off the bed and knelt down at the edge. Placing his hands on the band of her underwear he slightly tugged, seeing if she was willing to let him take it just a little further. When her hips lifted, he slowly pulled them off before he spread her legs. Glancing up at her, he could tell she was embarrassed and slightly nervous as he moved closer to her entrance. Giving her a smile, he placed his lips against her and started to pleasure her with his tongue.

"Oh my god." Her breath got caught in her throat as the intense pleasure flowed through her body.

Running his hand up her stomach, he cupped her left breast and gave it a light squeeze as he felt her hands in his hair. Smiling at her squirming, he steadied her by placing his hands on her hips as he pleasured her more intensely. Her heavy breathing and soft moans were driving him crazy.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly as she looked down at him. "I'm gonna come!"

He smirked as he flicked his tongue faster, running his hand up her stomach and grabbing her breast again and playing with the nipple.

"Uh!" Gabby moaned, letting herself go before she fell back on the mattress and let her body relax.

Pulling away and standing up, Remy smiled at her before he crawled on the bed and propped himself beside her. "Wha' y' t'ink 'bout dat?" He asked, running his fingertips up her stomach, causing her to shiver.

"Mm." Gabby closed her eyes before she looked up at him. "That was incredible. I've never really experienced an orgasm with a guy before."

He smiled before he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Well, y' in fo' a treat den." He said, making her laugh before they shared another kiss.

After Gabby got dressed Remy took her back home. Parking the bike, they got off and walked up to the door holding hands. Opening the door, she saw her dad watching football.

"Welcome back." David said with a smile. "I was just about to start making spaghetti."

Gabby looked up at Remy. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked, picking a fuzz off of his shirt.

"You know you're always welcome." David said.

"Den I guess I be stayin'." Remy smiled as David stood up and head into the kitchen.

Leading Remy to the couch, they sat down and she cuddled close. Gabby couldn't help but think about what they did earlier. It was technically their first date last night and they were already going down on each other.

"So." Gabby said, smiling up at him.

Looking into her eyes, Remy smiled back. "So." He answered.

"When's that second date?" She asked.

"Whenever y' want it." He said, seeing her smile widen. "Wha's dat look?"

Gabby slightly blushed. "Just thinking." She said, lightly gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Jus' t'inkin', huh?" Remy asked as he placed his hand on her thigh. "I'm t'inkin' 'bout earlier."

A light giggled escaped her. "Me too." She said, leaning in and kissing his jawline. "I'd love to stay at your place tonight."

Remy chuckled. "Yo' daddy ain' gon let y' do dat." He said, watching her place her hand on his chest.

"I need to move out." Gabby said, looking into his eyes.

Hearing David clear his throat, they looked over at him in the kitchen. "Hands." He said.

Sighing, Gabby moved away from Remy. "See?" She asked. "I can't even enjoy cuddling with my boyfriend."

"Be time fo' dat." Remy said taking her hand.

They sat there and waited for dinner to be ready. When it was, they gathered around the table and ate along with light conversations. Finishing dinner, Remy thanked David before he and Gabby walked out the front door together. When they reached his bike, Remy turned to her and smiled as he took her hands.

"Thanks for earlier." Gabby smiled before biting her lower lip.

Leaning forward, he kissed her softly but she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Gently pulling away, Remy let out a little laugh as he ran his fingers through Gabby's hair.

"G'nigh'." He said, giving her cheek a kiss before he straddled his bike, revved up the engine and took off.

Gabby watched until he was out of sight before she went inside. She needed to talk to Savannah about today. There was no way she was keeping this to herself. Heading back inside, she grabbed the phone and took it to her room. Dialing her best friend's number she waited until she heard her mom answer.

"Hi, its' Gabby. Is Savannah around?" She asked.

" _Hey, Gabby. Yep let me grab her._ " Her mom said.

"Thanks." Gabby said before there was a silence.

" _Hello?_ " Savannah asked.

"Girl, I have so much to tell you. Are you in your room?" Gabby asked.

" _Hold on._ " She said before a door was heard. " _Okay. What's up?_ "

Gabby smiled like an idiot. "Remy went down on me." She said.

" _What?_ " Savannah asked, the shock apparent in her voice. " _When was this?_ "

"Earlier this evening." Gabby said. "Savannah, I've never felt _anything_ like that in my life. I can't even get myself off to that level of intensity."

" _Did you suck his cock?_ " Savannah asked.

Gabby blushed. "No, no, no." She quickly answered. "Though the thought _did_ cross my mind. Damn Savannah. I haven't been _this_ sexually attracted to someone before. If he wanted to have sex tomorrow, I'd probably say yes."

" _Girl, you need to slow that shit down._ " Her friend said. " _You don't wanna end up pregnant._ "

"He has condoms." Gabby said.

" _Look, I'm happy that you're happy. I just hope you don't do anything stupid._ " Savannah said. " _I worry about you. Especially after that asshole, Chet. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you getting hurt again._ "

"I appreciate that." Gabby said. "But Remy is different. I honestly think he's been hurt before, too."

" _Just promise me you'll take it slow. Don't give up your virginity that quickly to someone you've known for two seconds._ " Savannah said. " _Trust me. I wish I would've waited until I found a guy I was actually in love with. It probably would've meant more._ "

"Thanks for always being there to talk, Savannah." Gabby said.

" _Of course_." Savannah said. " _You know I'm always up for boy talk._ "

They laughed before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Returning the phone to the kitchen, Gabby head down the hall and into the bathroom where she took a shower and tried to recreate that sensation from earlier.


End file.
